Assassin of the Opera
by iguanablogger
Summary: Ezio raised an eyebrow at the poster crinkled in his grasp. 'Assassino of Florence, Premier tonight' it boldly announced. He HAD to see what THIS was about...
1. Prologue

ASSASSIN OF THE OPERA

PROLOGUE

As usual, it was another beautiful day in Venice. The sun reigned pleasantly in the sky, children played in the streets, vendors clamored for attention, birds sang their sweet songs to any who would listen, and a pleasant breeze swept through the city, providing a wonderful environment.

With all of its serene beauty, it was difficult to believe all the dirty corruption and vile injustice that went on within Venice's walls. Ezio sighed and paused for a moment on the Venetian walkway. It was days like these he hated being an Assassin. On a day when life was blossoming everywhere around him, he despised being the one to take it away. But, he reasoned as he took a seat on a nearby marble bench, taking a moment from his vigil- the Templars were out there, and they didn't take a vacation just because it was nice out.

It was as he was contemplating his life there on that lonely bench that he first laid eyes on it. At a first glance, it was nothing but a simple piece of parchment nailed to a wall. Actually, he'd first assumed it to merely be another notice demanding his head- but it turned out to be much, much more…

Ezio scooted closer to the edge of the bench to get a better look at the sign. Peering at it from a distance, he could make out a picture of himself, but the words surrounding it offered no gaping reward. Finally, he pulled himself up in exasperation and marched across the walkway to get a closer look.

The notice was very loosely pinned, and it took him all of one second to tear it off the wall (with some glares from passersby, of course). As the Assassino read the parchment over he couldn't stop his eyes from widening or his jaw from dropping:

"THE ASSASSINO OF FLORENCE," The notice silently announced. Above the bold title was a hand-drawn charcoal portrait of a figure in a beaked hood, watching over the city of Venice gloomily. "PREMIER FIFTH NIGHT OF AUGUST, 1485."

Warily, Ezio noted that happened to be today's date.

Reading further on, he spotted credits and other information. The actors' names were not listed, though the playwright appeared to be one 'Luigi Bartoni', someone Ezio had never heard of. He shrugged and read on, skimming the detailed credits disinterestedly:

"Details of the Assassino's life gathered and compiled by Messer Bartoni from various sources, including a surprisingly intelligible group of musicians." It explained. Ezio raised an eyebrow.

After staring at the piece of paper a while longer, the Assassin folded it up and stowed it in one of the many compartments on his sash. Such a document may come in handy later on, he mused.

Although as he continued onward to the pigeon coop, he began to wonder…He had time. At the moment, Venezia did not seem to be in perilous danger; no tyrant dominated the citizens, no power-crazy warrior was slaughtering innocents. Why shouldn't he take a day off? And who knew- a relaxing night at the theatre might be good for him. Especially as he was the subject of the performance, he thought with a grin.

After a few more minutes' deliberation, Ezio finally decided. He turned on his heels, determinedly changing his course for Leonardo's studio. He couldn't see this play without his best friend- that would be far too boring. Besides, Leonardo couldn't miss out on all his glory and splendor! He just hoped the artist wouldn't be too busy…

He needn't have worried- As soon as he suggested the idea to Leo, and showed him the poster- he was all for it. Apparently, the inventor hadn't been to the theatre in a long time. Ezio never knew how much Leonardo enjoyed a good performance, but he wasn't about to complain.

To his surprise, Leonardo asked if anyone else was coming along. The Assassino thought about it for a while; but again Leonardo interrupted. The suggestion arose that he invite some associates of his from the thieves' guild. When asked about this, Leonardo politely pointed out one of the lines from the poster itself.

To his embarrassment, Ezio read it over and found he was not the only one in the play. Several of his friends, family, and enemies would be featured as well. In that case, he related to the inventor bashfully, it would only be fair to invite them along.

Rosa had laughed in his face, and Antonio promised he wouldn't miss it for the world. Ugo insisted he had no desire to go to a silly noblepersons' activity, but Ezio detected a hint of jealously. Wisely, he decided not to bring it up.

And so the group of four spent the rest of the day preparing. Ezio kept most of his wardrobe at Leonardo's studio while he was in Venezia, but there was still much to choose from. It had been a very long time since he had walked the streets hood-less.

It hadn't taken Leonardo very long to pick out a suitable outfit, but the man was forever distressed with his hair. Ezio had merely rolled his eyes and called his friend a girl, turning back to his own simple ponytail somewhat annoyed.

Antonio insisted Rosa would not go anywhere without a dress. At first she had been extremely opposed to the idea- she hated the thought of walking around with nothing on her legs. What if a sudden gust of wind came by? The very notion infused her with the desire to punch the nearest male in the nose.

However all that changed when she arrived at the tailor's shop. It was there she learned that a woman can wear a dress and still be beautiful. And so she let her mentor help her with the gown and all its ribbons and ties- then he attempted to wash her hair. She didn't like that either, but he reminded her what a strong-willed girl she was. And strong-willed girls didn't scream when someone came at their bush-tangled hair with a brush. Although there was plenty of cursing and thrown objects.

Finally, she was prepared. It didn't take Antonio too long to prepare himself, as he already had a set of noblemen's clothes in his drawers. Rosa had wanted to ask him about it, but he merely waved it off, saying it wasn't important. The female suspected it had something to do with his university days, but decided not to pursue the subject.

When the four met at Seta's gates to proceed to the theatre, they could hardly recognize each other. Of course, they had never attended a formal event together before, so it was to be expected, but it was still much of a shock.

Ezio and Rosa stared at each other for so long Antonio wondered when it would become appropriate for him to make himself a cup of coffee.

And at last, the time had come. They were off. It was tricky, getting all four of them to fit in a gondola, but that was how travel went in Venice. The trip to the theatre was mostly silent, as anxiety overruled conversation. Each was eager to hear his or her part in the performance, and even more eager to see who would portray them.

The large building finally appeared on the horizon, and everyone piled out of the small boat. The gondolier was paid, and the group waded into the stream of people attempting to enter the auditorium. Ezio had never felt so part of a crowd as he did then, though Rosa was having trouble lifting her skirts so often to keep moving. When she wasn't tripping she was swearing under her breath.

Finally they reached the doorway (which took them a while, as the line was long) and Ezio volunteered to pay the entrance fee. So long as he would eventually get paid back- there was a collective nod.

The atrium was huge, with hundreds of seats lining the balconies. Ezio had apparently dropped a big name at the doorway, as they were given impressive spots. Grinning and suggesting they thank him later, said Assassin worked on getting his colleagues into their respective seats and settled.

After about half an hour of sitting (and complaining, on Rosa's part: "do you nobles take this long to do _everything?"_), the lights around the theatre were extinguished and all attention was on the stage. A short little man with an oddly feathered hat scuttled his way to the center of the wooden platform and announced the title once again. He explained to the audience that this was a tale of thrill, tragedy, adventure, and romance. He went on briefly for another five minutes, handing out credits here and there, until finally he bowed and scooted his way offstage. There was a small round of applause before the audience's attention was refocused.

All watched intently as the curtain rose on act I of the Assassino of Florence…


	2. Act I

ACT I.

Ezio trained his eagle eyes on the stage as the long velvet curtain rose almost magically. He was surprised to find it empty at first, though quickly his expression returned to normal as he assumed the actor was yet to appear.

Indeed, a few moments later, a white cloaked figure could be seen boldly making its way across the stage. The true Assassin bit back an amused grin at the costume. While the color scheme was correct, some of the minor details seemed off…For one thing, his Creed sash buckle was upside down. But these were not important to the performance. He felt an elbow brush his right side and turned to see Leonardo grinning excitedly and pointing to the man onstage, then to Ezio himself. Ezio smiled back at the energetic inventor and returned his attention to the platform.

He admitted, the actor was not bad. A tad on the skinny side, the mock-Assassin robes hung from him loosely and off-set the figure. But for all intents and purposes…He did make a pretty good Assassin. Ezio leaned forward as the man began to speak:

"I know what you all think of me," He inhaled steadily, "A killer without a cause. A _traditore._"

Ezio nodded slowly, impressed with the man's voice. It wasn't anything like his own, but it was low and commanding, and the Assassin found he rather enjoyed it.

"But know that I was not always like this!" 'Ezio' continued, turning to walk across the stage in a sluggish stroll, although never breaking his hooded gaze on the audience. "Once, long ago, I too was part of a family."

Ezio was aware of his companions' worried glances, but shook them off, concentrating on what 'he' had to say.

"I urge you people. Listen to what I have in store…" The white-shadow's gloved hands slowly moved to grip his hood, ready to slide it down. All of the audience leaned in intently, eager to see the Assassin's true appearance beneath that famed hood. "For I am…"

The hood fell down, and hundreds of jaws dropped in synchronization, including Ezio's own. The ladies gasped in wonder, and there were several 'oooh's.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He couldn't believe it. It was difficult to tell from his high seat in the balcony, but the actor's pale face was speckled with freckles, and his large, childish eyes glinted a cold blue. But that was nothing- Ezio could've lived with that. No, the problem was…

He was _blonde. _

Ezio hardly recovered in time to hear Rosa's snorted laughter. Antonio sent him an amused eyebrow raise, and Ezio replied by huffing indignantly and slouching in his chair.

"Should've known it'd be inaccurate…" He muttered silently.

The Ezio actor paid no attention to the drama unfolding in the audience however, and continued to pace across the wooden deck, his golden ponytail swishing as he went. Suddenly, the faintest sound of music could be heard. Soon it became apparent that a song was starting up, as the orchestra became louder and louder. The violins played a sad, slow melody- and slowly the stage filled with a sort of vapor that made the scene quite hazy. As though it were merely a memory…

Ezio's eyes widened as he heard himself beginning to sing in a sweet, mournful voice:

_It was a long time ago,_

_ Though I remember it like yesterday…_

_ We were a happy family, laughing together,_

_ What happened to those days? _

As the verse finished up, Ezio could hardly discern the outline of another actor dancing his way onto the stage through puffs of colored smoke. He drifted around the mock Assassin, sending grins and teasing laughs, but saying nothing- as though he were merely a spectator. The Assassin swallowed as the next verse began:

_And when we caused ruckus in the town,_

_ Dear brother, what did you say?_

_ 'Don't worry, fratellino,_

_ By your side I'll always staaaay'…_

At the chorus the music picked up and more ghostly figures appeared, surrounding the singer.

_Once upon an evening,_

_ Filled with joy and light,_

_ I sat with you and sang and cheered,_

_ There was no place for fright._

Suddenly, the other actors joined in- and all four sang together:

_Once upon an evening,_

_ So delicate and pure,_

_ We were as one, a family,_

_ Protected and secure…_

The music slowed, leaving only the weeping strings as the family slowly dissipated and the smoke cleared, leaving 'Ezio' alone with the empty back-round. He lifted his eyes to where his siblings exited, shining with tears.

_We were as one, a family…_

_ Could I have been so..._

He waited a moment, dragging out the last verse as a beautiful harp plucked out the very last notes to the song, and all founds themselves on the edge of their seats.

_…sure…?_

With that, the song ended. Applause rang out instantly, rumbling throughout the theatre like an earthquake. 'Ezio' bowed swiftly and exited stage left. The curtain dropped close, and Ezio sank back in his seat.

"…Ezio?" Rosa asked him quietly, green eyes looking over him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," The Assassin waved her off, "It's nothing."

He turned away so she wouldn't see his tears.

Ezio had only a minute to compose himself before the curtain rose once again. The scene was different now, though: instead of a black, empty set, there was a sort of make-shift plaza, complete with small group of people and a mini-stage. No one moved- in fact, it seemed rather as though all the actors had turned to blocks of ice.

The stage-light focused on the Assassin, now with his hood back up, as he strolled into the scene. Everyone else seemed to fade, as though the white-cloaked man had the ability to stop time.

"It all began one day a long time ago…" He began loudly, explaining to the audience as he moved along, "There was an execution."

Suddenly, the stage burst to life- the light that singled 'Ezio' out quickly diminished and was instead illuminating the mini-platform, where three figures could be seen, bound. The people who had been still as statues were now hopping up and down, shouting and cheering as a slender man in flowing robes entered from the right.

"Giovanni Auditore!" The judge, a handsome man with a kind face, exclaimed to the audience boldly. One of the men on the platform jerked his tied neck, eyeing the judge with wide-eyed terror.

"You, and your collaborators," the man waved an arm at the other two silhouettes- showing the first to be a sleep-deprived teenager, barely keeping his eyes open, and the second to appear suspiciously like a large teddy bear, "Have been accused of the crime of treason."

There was a murmur through the audience and Ezio suddenly noticed how stuffy the theatre was. He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes to prevent the memory from overtaking him. No, it wasn't happening again. It _wouldn't _happen again.

"Have you any evidence to counteract this charge?"

"You stupid fool!" The oldest man onstage, clearly meant to portray the lead Auditore, spat angrily, thrashing about where he stood, "May hell devour you! I hope you get pissed on by a goat!"

A light laugh rippled through the audience and the _gonfalonieri _shrugged them an amused eyebrow raise. He simply sighed, and then continued:

"With no evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty. You are hereby sentenced to death." There was emphasis on this last word, in which all the Auditore seemed to straighten, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You wouldn't!" Giovanni cried.

"But, father!" The Federico actor suddenly woke up, whining pitifully, "So many people still owe me money!"

For Ezio the seconds seemed to slide by like hours the executioner's hand dipped down to pull the lever that would end his family's lives. Finally, the gloved hand found the wooden rod and tightened around it, the same way fear and pain tightened around Ezio's heart.

"I'm going to go get some air." He announced calmly to his companions and stood, squirming his way out of the row.

There was a moment between Ezio's leave and the 'execution'. When it was clear enough that the three characters had died by strangulation, the scene dimmed once more.

"From that day," The actor drawled on, standing in one spot this time, "My life was changed forever. I sought vengeance…"

The speech carried on for a little while longer, but Rosa quickly lost interest. Unlocking her olive eyes from the stage, she looked around, hardly able to make out her friends' faces in the faint light. Leonardo and Antonio both seemed quite engrossed, and taking in the expressions of the men around her, she guessed they too seemed quite into the story. Warily, her gaze fell on Ezio's empty seat. She bit her lip- he'd never talked about what happened to his family. Only that it happened a long time ago and he wished to forget. She'd never pushed it, but now…

Rosa stood, brushing off her skirt.

"Oh, you're getting up?" Antonio whispered at her, tugging a sleeve. She nodded briskly, pulling loose.

"_Bene, _bring me something, okay?" Her mentor hissed after her as she inched her way through the stuffed rows of people. Finally, she popped out of the seats and into the carpeted walkway, where she set off on her quest to find the brooding Assassin.

The cool evening air felt wonderful on his clammy skin, and even better on his tense lungs after the stifling air of the theatre. As Ezio looked over the sparkling city of Venice from the balcony, he admitted he was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole performance. Privately, some part of him said he should've seen this coming- but most of him felt tired and hollow. He didn't want this.

Ezio turned his head slightly as light footsteps sounded behind him.

"…Ezio?" He heard Rosa's gentle beckon, "Are you okay?"

He turned back to the view, folding his arms on the balcony's marble railing. He allowed the thief-in-disguise to approach him to his left, a milky hand smoothing his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She repeated worriedly. She waited patiently for a few moments, but once again he didn't answer. Rosa sighed, her grip weakening. Her hand fell down his sleeve to rest beside his on the railing.

"Ezio," She began, a small smirk playing with her painted lips, "Look at me."

At first the Assassin was confused, but as she insisted- he turned to look at her.

"What do you see?" She asked playfully.

He smiled back weakly, a pale attempt at his usual smug expression. Still, he wasted no time looking her over. What he saw was a petite woman with dusty brown hair, eyes as green as a grassy meadow and a dress made of lavender silk.

"I see…A lady." He replied.

"And am I a lady?" She asked mockingly.

Ezio considered a moment.

"Here's a hint, _stronzo._" She muttered, rolling her eyes. Rosa took one step forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. To Ezio's raised eyebrows, she pulled back, blushing.

"Look!" She mumbled, indignant at his amused glance, "I'm sick of you being all weepy about this! That play defines your life about as well as this dress defines me!"

She could tell she'd gotten to him when his sad smile molded into a wicked grin and the mischievous glimmer returned to his eyes.

"On the contrary," He purred, "I'd say it defines you quite well…"

_Merda, _she could _feel _his eyes. Rosa mustered all the restraint she had not to punch him in the nose right then and there.

"You hopeless _figlio di puttana!" _She huffed, whirling around, "See if I ever attempt to cheer you up again!"

Ezio simply shrugged, still grinning, and followed her in.

"Where were you?" Leonardo hissed at them as they returned to their seats- the balconies were dark, and the curtain had just gone down to a shower of applause.

"Just outside, getting some fresh air," Ezio explained, shrugging at his friend as he sat down.

"Did you get me anything, Rosa?" Antonio whispered anxiously to his pupil.

"Uh…Sorry, Antonio. We forgot." She mumbled back. Antonio grimaced and leaned back in his seat, nodding slowly.

"Ezio, you missed my big scene!" Leonardo complained quietly to the Assassin, "I had a whole number! It wasn't very long, but-"

"Quiet!" Antonio snapped, swatting them as though they were bugs, "The scene's about to start!"

Four pairs of expert eyes trained themselves on the stage as the curtain went up, although it was dimly lit. Nothing was particularly visible, although when switching to eagle vision, Ezio marked three gold wisps.

"We fled Firenze after I killed Alberti," A disembodied voice recounted, though it was clear it belonged to 'Ezio', "I took my mother and sister to Monteriggioni, where my uncle owned a villa."

The stage lit up, and three actors strolled wearily across a set attempting vainly to look like a rocky countryside. Ezio recognized himself, and what had to be his mother and Claudia.

"Are we there yet?" Claudia, a pale girl with frizzy red hair moaned loudly, dragging her feet.

"Yes," Ezio gulped, nodding, "I think so."

There was silence except for the accentuated sounds of thudding footsteps as the three made their way across the stage. Then, after a few moments, Ezio's face lit up.

"Hey, there it is!" He said excitedly to his sister, pointing at something off stage vigorously, "But- oh no!"

"Ezio!" A smug voice called from behind the set, and the group of three quickly scuttled away from the stage's entrance. Everyone leaned forward to watch as a tall man in black entered with a handful of guards, all armed.

"Vieri!" The hooded actor snarled, immediately pushing his suddenly wide-awake sister behind him. His mother stared off to the side distantly, as though she weren't there at all.

"I admit, I didn't expect you so soon," Vieri drawled, grinning confidently, "But it's a pleasure to see you unharmed."

"What do you want from us?" Ezio asked simply, his hand hovering on his sword.

"What do I want?" Vieri repeated slowly as music slowly started. Dark violins played a fast tune quietly, then grew louder as the Vieri actor began to sing, which Ezio remarked with amusement.

_Stop! Come no further, my Auditore friend…_

Ezio swallowed and then replied, just as musical:

_Vieri, what do you want from me-?_

He was quickly interrupted:

_A coward to the end! _

Vieri exclaimed loudly to the audience, as though Ezio weren't there. The music slowed a bit as the black-cloaked actor stepped back from the audience and nailed the Assassin with a glare of contempt…

_You may have left Firenze,_

_ Without even saying goodbye,_

_ But now your time has come, dear Ezzy! _

_ You'd better prepare to die! _

The music spiked as Vieri suddenly pulled out his sword, and Ezio did the same. Vieri's guards drew their swords as well, but didn't attack- instead they danced slowly in a circle around the furiously fencing rivals.

Ezio watched with raised eyebrows as his actor and Vieri's hacked at each other like men possessed, while the music played enthusiastically around. The circling soldiers only added to the performance, but he couldn't help remembering the scene a little differently. And where was uncle Mario?

The music slowed as another verse faded in:

Vieri stepped back, breathing heavily as his sword dropped slightly- though he still managed a smug grin:

_You seem distracted, Ezio! _

_ Family matters perhaps? _

Ezio bit back hastily:

_You have no right to speak, Vieri!_

_ So stay your tongue, Pazzi brat! _

The music heightened again as Vieri removed himself from the battle, singing boldly:

_I think we've played long enough!_

_ Guards, finish him! _

The white-hooded man gulped as the dancing circle slowly coiled smaller and smaller, until they were almost crushing him. Then, suddenly- they all dropped unceremoniously.

On cue, Vieri also flung his sword from his grasp and then smacked his hand, where something had struck him.

_Ma cosa? _He sang,

_What sorcery is this? _

There was a shift in the music as a small, round man danced onto the stage from the right with a group of his own. The melody went quickly from desperate to triumphant.

_Not sorcery, boy! _

The newcomer raised his loud, booming voice in tune.

_Skill!_

_ I know you think you've heard it all…_

_ But you've much to learn still!_

Vieri growled at the man and shrieked for more guards- and so more came. The battle resumed as Mario's and Vieri's forces fought gracefully. This went on for several minutes, and it quickly became apparent that Ezio's side was winning. Soon, it was down to just Vieri, Mario, and Ezio.

The music slowed hesitantly as Vieri backed up.

_Curse you, Auditore!_

_ I'll remember this, I swear!_

_ You will swing like your brothers, Ezio!_

_ I'd hate not to be fair! _

The hooded actor scowled and seemed like he was about to reply when his small relative approached Vieri slowly as the music dropped lower and lower:

_How dare you threaten…_

_ My nipote…_

_ I'll teach you a lesson…_

_ You wont forget…! _

Vieri gulped fearfully and quickly ducked offstage. The music stopped, but no one applauded as Ezio and Mario walked back across, careful not to step on any of the bodies (which almost seemed to be inching towards the stage exits). When suddenly, Vieri's head poked back on stage:

_Just you wait Auditoreeeeeee!_

_ I'll get you yet! _

The curtain dropped with a heavy strike of the orchestra. That's when the applause burst out, cheering and whistling as well. Ezio clapped too, enjoying the performance with a smirk.

...

The balcony was dark, and it was nearly impossible for the Assassin to make out anything but the figures of his comrades, despite his trained senses. The auditorium throbbed with the murmurs of the viewers as they discussed the actors' performances, not to mention the musical number. However the Assassins had nothing to discuss until the curtain rolled back up, revealing what had to be Mario and Ezio in a study of sorts. The two actors were crowded around a desk, upon which was splayed ancient papers with mystic writing.

"Uncle, I do not understand!" The blonde man shouted to the audience, gesturing wildly at the papers, "What is this 'codex'! Who are the 'Assassins'?"

"Ezio," Mario said gently, struggling on his tip-toes to reach Ezio's shoulder in order to give him a reassuring pat, "It may be hard to believe, but your father was...An Assassin. The codex is our Creed; it is what guides us."

"But uncle-!" Ezio interrupted loudly, "I do not know _how _to be an Assassin!"

"And so I shall teach you, _nipote,_" Mario replied, "_non ti preoccupate_."

Ezio frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked as though he was about to respond when suddenly-

"_Fratello!" _A mournful voice burst out, choked with tears, "Ezio!"

Both men turned swiftly to the sound of the sobs- which revealed itself to be Claudia as she tumbled into the set, lunging at her brother in hysterical weeping.

"Claudia?" The Assassin asked, bewildered, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Claudia sniffled, wiping one of her bloodred eyes with a lacy handkerchief, "I was just suddenly overcome by what has happened to us!"

Ezio- the real Ezio, that is- watched his sister's breakdown from afar, squinting at her features. Despite the red hair, there was still something distinctly wrong about her. As he watched his actor counterpart hug her in an attempt at comfort, his eyes scanned her dress and the way it shaped her. The makeup as well...It seemed: golden eyes widened as he hit realization.

"Is my sister played by a twelve-year-old boy?" Ezio gasped in disbelief, grabbing Leonardo's sleeve.

Leonardo shrugged, pulling the fabric from his grasp, "So? That's how plays work. After all, _Dio _knows women cannot act."

Unable to kick him from a distance, Leonardo merely received a death glare from Rosa at the other end of the bench.

"I can't believe this..." Ezio muttered, "Is my mother played by a boy as well?"

"I'd imagine," Leonardo stated blandly, as though this were an everyday occurrence.

The Assassin merely grumbled in indignation as he refocused his attention on the stage, where Claudia was blubbering about something else.

"...I thought somewhere deep down, he still loved me," She was bawling, "But after what happened to us on the road...Oh, Ezio, my heart is simply shattered!"

"Who?" The blonde actor barked, pulling his sister closer, "Who broke your heart?"

"That Pazzi man," she wept, "Vieri!"

The audience gasped, and Ezio felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Do not worry, Claudia!" The Assassin proclaimed to the audience, "I swear to you, I'll make him pay!"

"Yes," Claudia sniffed, "Thank you, _fratello caro._"

"Ezio!" Mario announced, lumbering closer to the two siblings, "This would be a perfect time to flex your new Assassin muscles!"

A quiet chuckle swam through the crowd.

"No, uncle," Ezio looked away wistfully, "This is much more than just a training exercise. This..." He paused, inhaling, "…Is a matter of revenge!"

And with that last remark, he marched dramatically from the stage. Claudia and Mario looked after him worriedly as the curtain dropped closed once more to applause.

...

"Vieri!" Ezio's angered shout was the first thing audible after the curtain raise several minutes later, "Where are you?"

The Assassin stood beside his uncle and several armed mercenaries at the foot of a tall, intimidating castle of thin paper and wood planks. The black caped figure could hardly be seen poking out of the structure's roof.

"Ah, Ezio!" It greeted sarcastically, "Come back for more?"

"Not this time, Vieri!" Ezio growled, shaking his fist, "I have come to kill you, once and for all!"

"Heh, good luck with that my friend!" Vieri snarled, ducking back into his fortress, which was discreetly falling offstage.

Suddenly, several enemy mercenaries burst from the castle, waving swords and pikes at Ezio's group- and the battle begun. Music was brought up as the soldiers fought fiercely. For a long while the audience enjoyed watching the two battalions hack at each other until the bodies littered the stage.

Finally, the light focused on Mario as he held off four soldiers at once:

"Go, Ezio!" He shouted heroically, kicking another man in the stomach, "Go and kill that snake! We will hold his forces here!"

"But Uncle-" Ezio gasped.

"No buts, _nipote!" _Mario replied curtly, "GO!"

Ezio nodded and quickly disposed of the soldier he was engaged with. With all the grace of a drunken sailor, he attempted to scale the castle, throwing himself at it boldly. However instead of slamming into it, he appeared to float over it magically. The offstage ropes hoisted the Assassin up until he was over the fortress' walls, sword drawn. Vieri appeared as well, and the stage light focused on them as they dueled.

"You don't have the _bravado _to take me down, Auditore!" Vieri sneered, "You couldn't even save your family from the gallows! What makes you think you can save yourself from my sword!"

"Pazzi!" Ezio exclaimed the word bitterly, "You will die here!"

Vieri only laughed crazily and swung his sword- Ezio caught it and wrenched it away, ending the battle swiftly with a blade in the teenager's throat.

The music stopped abruptly and the soldiers froze as all eyes travelled to the two rivals. Ezio held Vieri as he sank to the ground, a hand over his milky neck.

"You know..." He coughed out weakly at the Assassin who cradled hims, "In another world...We might have been friends."

"Indeed," Ezio nodded solemnly, "If only you had not betrayed my sister's love..."

The eagle-eyed viewer in the audience snorted loudly, to the annoyance of a few spectators behind him.

A sad melody played quietly as the two raised their musical voices:

_But now that time has passed..._

_ We say goodbye at last..._

Vieri sighed loudly and grew still., though the melody still played. Ezio shook his head, running a gloved hand over the Templar's face to close his eyes peacefully.

_Requiescat in pace, my friend..._

_ Fareweeeeeeeeeeeeeell..._

The curtain slowly dropped as Ezio stretched out the last note loudly. There was resounding approval from the audience yet again (but it only masked the terrific THUD as the set collapsed just in time).

END ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II.

There was a short five minute interlude between acts, but other than that it was hard to tell anything had changed. The Assassins sat quietly in their seats, waiting eagerly for the chatting to die down and the curtain to be lifted.

They were soon rewarded: the velvet banner rolled itself up and several people paraded themselves onstage, laughing and talking excitedly with one another. Ezio immediately recognized his actor and his uncle's, and picked out six or seven mercenaries. This should be interesting, he mused…

Mario waited for the cast to assemble before heartily slapping his nephew on the back, "Ezio!" He boomed, "We've done it! La Toscana is free!"

"Indeed," The Assassin replied darkly from beneath his hood, wiggling out of his uncle's grasp, "I am just regretful there was no other way…"

"Oh stop moping around!" Mario laughed, "Enjoy the celebration!" As he said this, he motioned to several of the mercenaries, who were popping open wine bottles that seemed to materialize from no where.

"What are we celebrating?" The hooded actor muttered bitterly, inching away from the scene with folded arms.

"What are we celebrating?" Two of the many men repeated in unison, jaws dropping to the floor as they struggled with the wine bottles in their hands.

"Ezio, Ezio!" Mario sighed, patting his nephew on the shoulder (with some difficulty), "Just relax!"

Ezio made no reply, and Mario merely shrugged and joined his soldiers as they began to drink to their hearts content. He grabbed a bottle and held it up, asking loudly for his men's attention.

Along with this attention came a quick, upbeat tune from the orchestra. Once Mario was sure all eyes were on him, his mouth split into a grin and he began to sing quietly:

_I'd say we've done a fine job, lads,_

_ I'd say we've got it good…_

"_Per l'amor di Dio_…" Ezio moaned, covering his face with his hands as Rosa snorted in his ears, trying desperately to hold back her laughter. Meanwhile, actor Mario was on a role, strolling through the lines of soldiers as he sang:

_Vieri is dead, San Gimignano is free,_

_ Quiet as it should…_

The music took another perky turn and Mario took a deep breath before singing the next line in a more conversational tone.

_Now I must ask,_

_ I must inquire,_

_ How did this come about?_

The men shrugged at each other, and Mario's grin widened.

_Who freed Toscana, slew the snake?_

_ Why, US! Without a doubt!_

The mercenaries cheered and Mario leapt into a dance they quickly followed as all announced the chorus:

_OHHHHH-_

_ NOW'S THE TIME TO CELEBRATE!_

_ BE MERRY, HAVE A DRINK!_

_ WE'RE THE HEREOS, THE CHAMPIONS! _

_ THERE'S NO MORE NEED TO THINK!_

_ NOW'S THE TIME TO CELEBRATE!_

_ IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT! _

Two mercenaries danced forward as one cried out:

_We put those Templars in their place!_

And the other replied:

_Victorious, that's a fact! _

They then rejoined the others as they danced to the chorus again, splashing ale all over the set.

_OHHHHH-_

_ NOW'S THE TIME TO CELEBRATE! _

_ WITH HONOR AND GOOD CHEER!_

_ NOW'S THE TIME TO CELEBRATE!_

_ EVERYONE FROM FAR AND NEAR!_

Slowly, the dance morphed into a circle with Mario at its center. As the next line began, the fighters effortlessly lifted him up.

_NOW'S THE TIME TO CELEBRATE!_

Mario spread his arms and shouted:

_And lads, do you know why?_

The whole ensemble replied:

_WE'VE DONE IT!_

A loud strike of the drums-

_WE'RE THROUGH! _

Another loud burst-

_AND WEEEEE-_

DUM!

_SURRRRRRR-_

DUM!

_-VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVED! _

The cast held the note as the music paraded off to an ending, finishing with a magnificent clash of the symbols.

_HEY! _

Applause shattered the room as the audience screamed their approval. Several spectators actually stood up, clapping energetically. The actors expertly held their pose until the cheering died down, then they quickly disassembled and the dancers emptied the stage, leaving only Ezio and Mario.

"Now, do you see, _nipote?_" Mario asked, smiling.

Ezio shrugged, "I guess, uncle."

"_Bene!" _He roared, clapping his hands, "And what will you do now, Ezio?"

"I will travel to Firenze," Ezio murmured, though loud enough for the audience to hear, "Francesco de'Pazzi will share the fate of his son."

"Are you sure about this, Ezio?" Mario raised his eyebrows, regarding his relative nervously.

"Yes," Ezio nodded, "I am sure Vieri's father will have some clues as to why my family was murdered."

"Revenge, then?" Mario sighed, turning away to follow his men offstage.

"Revenge," Ezio agreed blackly, "I will not allow them to get away with what they've done."

Mario turned to give the Assassin one last look before wandering off stage. Ezio sighed, shaking his head, then turned and exited in the opposite direction.

The curtain fell, and the audience (minus one golden eyed man in denial) clapped appropriately.

[…]

There were another few minutes of interlude as stagehands fiddled with the set behind the curtain. Idle music floated up from the orchestra to entertain the viewers as they waited. It was clear a major change was going on behind the long red velvet…

"So, Ezio," Rosa whispered in the darkness, tapping her friend on the arm, "How are you enjoying the performance?"

"Don't ask," Ezio muttered, pulling away sharply.

Rosa shrugged and let the soft melodies carry the silence between them. Soon the orchestra's slow tune began to heighten as the curtain slowly rolled up, until it finally peaked in a cheerful, busy-town tune.

"Ah, here I am!" The Assassin onstage shouted loudly over the music as he strolled around a set decorated with many tall buildings. Several similarly dressed citizens scuttled past to give the whole area a markety-look. "Firenze!"

The audience watched curiously as actor Ezio took a look around, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Well now that I am here," he continued noisily, "How am I _ever _going to find Francesco de'Pazzi?" He directed his question to the viewers helplessly.

The white-robed man simply shrugged upon receiving no response and continued his walk. He grasped a fellow actor by the sleeve as he came flying past:

"Good sir," Ezio asked, "Have you seen Francesco de'Pazzi?"

The man shook his head and broke free, shuffling quickly out of the scene. Ezio sighed, dismayed. He waited a few more moments, then grabbed another passing citizen.

"You, have you seen-?" He began, but the figure wrenched itself free and ran off.

The music slowed as the Assassin sighed again, leaning against a piece of the set tiredly. Slowly, the stage began to fill with a thick fog- it was hardly noticeable at first, but soon it became hard to see anything but the actor playing Ezio…

"Looking for someone?" An ominous voice asked. Ezio jumped up, alarmed. His wide blue eyes scanned the horizon fearfully, but could not find the source of the mysterious voice.

"I'm behind you, _idiota._" And suddenly he was. There was a collective gasp from the audience as a tall man in a tawny cloak suddenly appeared at the center of the stage, right beside the Assassin's panicked figure.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Ezio choked out, hand already at his hip and fumbling for his sword handle.

"Quiet, boy," the man replied smoothly, "I do not wish to harm you, or I would have already."

Ezio relaxed slightly, but not much.

"They call me many things," the cloaked figure continued, "But…You, may call me 'La Volpe'."

The audience gasped again in awe and terror of the infamous Florentine mastermind.

"Well…Volpe," Ezio began uncertainly, catching the Fox's attention, "In-indeed I am looking for someone."

"Who?" La Volpe asked simply.

"Francesco de'Pazzi," Ezio replied- the name brought some of the confidence back to his shaky voice.

"Hmm," The Fox hummed in thought. The music took an eerie twist, and the stage smoke gathered on the tan-cloaked man as he slowly began to move his arms in a mystical fashion. He took a deep breath and then fell into the foggy stage, disappearing with a whip of his cape.

The Assassin jumped in his place as a high voice began to speak in tune to the music:

_In the dark of the night I fly with the shadows…_

_ Gliding over the rooftops, none can hide… _

_ Everything is revealed to me,_

_ So lying is pointless, you see? _

_ I will always know the evil insiiiiiiiide…_

_ I am the most mystical man in all Florence…_

_ To pursue me would be a grave mistake… _

_ Anything can be mine if I want it,_

_ Such a gift, why not flaunt it? _

_ Look out, little eagle, the fox is awaaaaaaaake! _

Several other voices joined in as the orchestra launched into a powerful chorus:

_In the dark of the night,_

_ Evil will find him, _

_ In the dark of the night,_

_ Just before daaaaaawn, _

La Volpe cried out:

_Oh won't it be sweet,_

_ When he crawls at your feet!_

_ IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT, _

_ He'll be gone!_

The actor Ezio gulped loudly as another verse began with La Volpe's tawny cloak swirling through the smoke.

_I know the man you seek, he is hiding…_

_ Thinks bits of stone can block my eyes… _

_ Is it your desire to kill him?_

_ Then by all means, let me fulfill it! _

_ You can't beat The Fox, you must realiiiiiiize!_

_ IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT, _

_ Terror will strike him (Terror's the LEAST I can do!) _

_ In the dark of the night,_

_ Evil will brew…_

_ Soon he will feel,_

_ That his NIGHTMARES are REAL! _

_ In the dark of the night,_

_ In the dark of the night! _

_ HE'LL BE THROUGH! _

The music finished loudly as La Volpe suddenly appeared at the front of the stage with a bow. Applause rang out as expected, everyone praising the Fox's performance. A couple of roses landed at the actor's feet, though he pretended not to notice.

"So, Volpe," Ezio stuttered, shrinking when the thief's powerful gaze fell on him, "Where can I find him?"

"Francesco is meeting with caravan from Roma this evening," the tawny-cloaked figure explained, "You'll find him at the _Santa Maria Novella, certa._"

Ezio nodded firmly and bowed his head to the man in reverence.

"Thank you, Fox," he said, "This means much to me."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me," La Volpe muttered, wiping a bit of dust from his tunic, "I have other places to be right now…"

"Take care, little eagle…" The misty call was all that was left of the thief as he disappeared into the foggy set.

As Ezio watched his actor jog off stage, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. La Volpe…An all-powerful wizard? He couldn't quite picture it, but then he did have to admit there was something strange with the man's purple tinted eyes.

He resolved to ask the elder Assassin on his next trip home.

[…]

It was hard to tell when the next scene had begun, as it seemed the set had hardly even changed. The colored smoke left by La Volpe had been blown away behind the curtain, so the flat buildings of Firenze's San Giovanni district were boldly defined. There seemed to be a strange amount of people gathered at the stage's right entrance- but all eyes were on Ezio as he entered from the left.

It was easy for the audience to tell his mood was not a cheerful one- he seemed to drag himself across the set before heaving an exasperated sigh.

"I was able to eavesdrop on Francesco's meeting last night," The Assassin explained to the spectators, "But it told me nothing useful! All I know is that he will not be alone."

The hooded-actor took a moment to pace the stage, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Other citizens made their way past him as he went, all seemingly intent on reaching the other end of the set where they gathered into a large group. Finally, after several minutes of this, Ezio began to pick up that something was happening. Curiously, he followed a curly-haired man to the gathering and looked around.

"What's going on?" Ezio asked.

"The Medici are going to be here for Mass this morning," The citizen replied, "They should be arriving any second…"

Indeed all halted as the scene was interrupted by the blast of a trumpet, announcing the prosperous family's arrival. An adorable man with slightly auburnish hair made his grand entrance with a beautiful woman on his arm. He smiled dazzlingly at the audience as he made his way through the crowd, giving little waves now and then.

"That's Guliano," Ezio explained quietly, "And his wife."

Following this, another regal-looking couple made their way in: a tall man in a purple cloak, with impeccably styled waves of black hair and watchful eyes. His wife trotted beside him dutifully as he took his place next to his beaming brother.

"Well, the Medici have arrived," Ezio noted, "But _now _what's going to happen?"

As if to answer him, the music suddenly picked up dramatically as a round actor in a red beret flew from the crowd wielding a sharp dagger, which was aimed directly at Guliano.

"DIE, MEDICI DOG!" The assailant screamed, plunging the sharp tip deep into the shocked man's chest- his wife shrieked in horror as blood (or something similarly red) splashed all over her.

"Guliano!" Lorenzo, the black haired aristocrat, yelled, reaching out for his brother's falling body in disbelief.

The crowd began to panic, people running everywhere, on, off, and around the stage. The music began a fast, desperate tune as several more Templars appeared, surrounding the Medici.

Finally, the light focused on what had to be Francesco de'Pazzi, a tall man in a black cloak similar to Vieri's, only with a furry grey hat. He grinned wickedly at the lone banker as he began to sing in a faint Russian accent:

_What have we here?_

_ The great Lorenzo on his own? _

_ Not prepared for the tables to turn on you, eh?_

_ How's this for a show?_

Lorenzo scowled, biting back his reply just as musically (though less accented):

_Insolent Pazzi cur!_

_ How dare you attack my family!_

_ I'll show you barbaric ruffians,_

_ How a true banker ought to be!_

And so they engaged in battle. Several guards came rushing on stage and attacked the Templars, launching the cast into yet another well choreographed dance. Ezio jumped in, sword drawn, and he and Lorenzo took on Francesco. As the fighting commenced, the Templar singers managed to ring out a rough chorus:

_Death to the Medici!_

_ Tyrants of our city!_

_ We'll kill them quick,_

_ Their heads we'll stick,_

_ On poles for all to seeeeee…_

_ Death to the Medici!_

_ Soon you'll all see clearly!_

_ How they controlled you,_

_ What they told you,_

_ Just couldn't beeeeee!_

Soon the fencing between Francesco and Lorenzo escalated and became frantic. The cloaked Pazzi managed to knock the banker to the floor and was prepared to kill him when the Assassin threw himself at him, blocking his sword heroically. Francesco snarled at him, but Ezio replied with another stanza:

_Stop!_

_ I cannot let you haaaarm…_

_ De Medici…._

_ They've done so muuuch…_

_ For my familyyyyy…_

Francesco barked his lines, carrying on the tune:

_Out of my waaaay!_

_ Bastard Assassin!_

_ You're obstructing justice here,_

_ Can't you see he clearly needs to_

_ Diiiiiiieeeee?_

Lorenzo succeeded in jumping back on his feet and lifted his sword to Francesco challengingly as he sang:

_Enough of this!_

_ Francesco de'Pazzi!_

_ I'll destroy your whole family,_

_ You'll be erased!_

The fighting resumed with the three separating and joining several different groups, all battling amongst themselves quietly while the stars had sung. The talented Templar cast took this opportunity to announce another line of their chorus:

_Death to the Medici!_

_ It's time we ruled freely!_

_ Templars to be in power soon,_

_ Rise up and fight, people too,_

_ And our conquest will be complete finallyyyyy!_

The battle was tipping in favor of the Medici, however, even as this song progressed. Finally it seemed the Pazzi were running out of guards, and Francesco himself seemed threatened. As Lorenzo and Ezio closed in on him, he quickly turned and fled the stage, poking his head out only to deliver his closing line:

_Curse you Lorenzo!_

_ Don't think you've won!_

_ You'll be dead as your brother…_

_ By the setting of the sun!_

And with that, the music flared and then ended as the curtain threw itself down violently to raging applause.

[…]

Again there was an interlude between scenes, but this one was filled with a steady tune from the orchestra. The music carried no particular emotion, however, and was quickly forgotten when the curtain rose again, this time on the office set.

There was a lot of hustling as actor Ezio and Lorenzo de'Medici struggled onstage, followed by a small group of friendly guards.

"_Curse those Pazzi!" _Lorenzo swore as Ezio helped him onto a chair- from the way the actor moved, the audience could assume he was wounded somehow.

"You must conserve your strength, _messere,_" The hooded actor grunted as he stepped back towards the audience. Ezio couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the display, as the cast hadn't even bothered to show the viewers when or how the Medici had been injured. "Leave revenge to me."

"A single man cannot destroy an entire family!" Lorenzo scoffed, waving his hand dramatically, "Do you intend to take on the Pazzi alone?"

Ezio sighed, looking away. The audience waited silently as he took a moment to inhale deeply.

"If that's what it takes," He began, "Because as we both know, Lorenzo…My family must be avenged."

This seemed to have an impact on the stoic banker, and he nodded sadly.

"Yes…" he said, "Your father. Your father was a good man- he understood honor…loyalty…"

"Vieri de'Pazzi has already fallen to my blade," Actor Ezio interrupted quickly, "And I intend to fell Francesco tonight, with your leave."

Lorenzo sighed and took another moment for himself, gray eyes misting as though he were recalling many fond memories. Then he finally looked back up at Ezio and announced:

"Go, then," he said, "And avenge our families."

The Assassin nodded and exited the stage briskly to applause.

[…]

The curtain was down for a while, which gave Ezio time to think. Again, none of his companions attempted to make conversation with him, which he appreciated, but at the same time he wished they would say something. With the only light in the room focused on the stage, the Assassin couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely. Memories of the previous scene swam before him- and for once he felt the playwright had actually depicted something accurately. He vividly recalled the grim look on Lorenzo's face and the tight grip on his bracer as he charged him with the murder of Francesco de'Pazzi. He remembered the look of pure terror that was Guliano's last expression, his unseeing eyes staring up at the heavens.

Ezio was broken from his reveries as the curtain swept itself back up, revealing a large tower that seemed to penetrate the clouds, as they floated on the bottom of the stage (apparently meshed together from some papery material). The backdrop of the set was simply a black banner with some glistening circular objects (stars) pasted on its front, giving the appearance of night.

Finally, a figure made its presence known. The stage-light focused on a tall man bearing a fur hat as he scaled the tower, painfully climbing onto its top and spreading his arms.

"NONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" Francesco screamed to the audience from atop his perch, "I AM INVINCIBLE!"

But just then, another shadow appeared behind the Templar, its white-hood only just visible under the dark background. Ezio hurled himself at Francesco, successfully tipping him over the edge of the tower.

The banker shrieked in rage and fear as he fell out of the scene, completely hidden by the clouds that ruled the bottom half of the stage. Ezio watched on bitterly as a large amount of people backstage began to cheer at Francesco's ugly demise.

The curtain fell unceremoniously and the scene was over.

Ezio frowned, but said nothing as the light applause acknowledged yet another inaccurately portrayed memory of his.

[…]

The pause between scenes was much shorter this time, hovering around the thirty second line. The Assassin had to admit, the acting was good and the stage hands were good at their jobs, but he still harbored little love for the performance. Perhaps it was the playwright he felt needed improvement…

The scene opened up with the city set- Florentine buildings splayed over the background as citizens made their way across the stage, all bearing happy grins. Lorenzo and Ezio were already on scene when the curtain was raised, and they appeared to be deep in conversation.

"Then it is decided." Lorenzo announced to the audience loudly.

"Indeed," Ezio explained, "Francesco was only the beginning of the Pazzi's downfall. My true enemy is his father, Jacopo."

"And I have already given you the means to search for him," Lorenzo sighed, spreading his arms in a gesture of helplessness, "I just wish there was more I could do, my son."

"I appreciate it, _Il magnifico,_" Ezio murmured, bowing as he prepared to take his leave.

"Just one more moment, Ezio," Lorenzo said suddenly, grasping the Assassin's arm. Ezio paused, turning.

"I would like to give you this cape," He explained as a servant came about, presenting a red silk garment to the Assassin enticingly, "So that my contacts everywhere know that you are a friend of the Medici."

Ezio took the cape and nodded gratefully, "It will come in handy, Lorenzo. I thank you."

Lorenzo smiled and placed his hands on the younger's shoulders lovingly, "May god protect you on your quest."

The hooded actor merely nodded again and exited the stage. As the curtain went down, the only thoughts Ezio could muster were of frustration.

[…]

"It's no use," The hooded-actor announced, "If I'm going to find Jacopo, I'm going to need a new strategy."

And how true it was. The scene had been progressing for quite some time, and the Assassin was finding it difficult to keep his weathered eyes open. The Florentine backdrop had been replaced a while ago with a blue sheet (the sky), and several papery country cottages.

For the past ten minutes, the audience had watched on in faint amusement as the actor Ezio plodded around the set, apparently expecting Jacopo to pop out of one of the nearby houses. When this failed to transpire, he simply took to pacing back and forth. Now and then a lone traveler would pass by, paying the baffled Assassin no heed whatsoever. After some thinking, it seemed he had come up with something:

"I remember…" He began, scratching his chin, "…My uncle gave me a list, with several names on it. Perhaps…by interrogating those people, I will be able to find whom I seek…"

Ezio gritted his teeth and it took every ounce of his patience not to growl 'you think?'.

He watched in annoyance as his actor-counterpart reached slowly into his sash and pulled out a leathery piece of parchment. A few moments passed while he looked it over, then the music struck up while he was putting it away. It was a happy, yet somewhat foreboding tune…

The number of travelers moving across the stage increased noticeably, and soon it seemed Ezio had found his way into a small city, not an empty countryside. The hooded actor leaned against a wall, fading into the background as the music continued. It went on this way for a few minutes, and the Assassin began to question the playwright's sanity. But suddenly-

Ezio leapt into the crowd and grabbed a seemingly innocent man as the music spiked, and began to sing;

_You! Francesco Salviati! _

_ You have ties to the Pazzi, I know!_

The man immediately responded,

_Please sir, just let me go,_

_ You know not what you speak!_

Ezio sang loudly,

_Indeed I do!_

_ So tell me now…_

_ Where can Jacopo de'Pazzi be found? _

There was a moment while the man considered, appearing quite scared for his life. But then he replied harshly:

_I will not say!_

_ Jacopo cannot die this day! _

The audience gasped as Ezio threw the man off stage and grabbed at another- a small, round man with a red cap.

_Baroncelli! I've heard of you!_

_ You know of the Pazzi too! _

Baroncelli spluttered (musically, of course):

_Oh no, good man, you're confused!_

_ This person you're talking about- I don't know who! _

But the Assassin didn't fall for it:

_It's information I want,_

_ So tell me now…_

_ Where can Jacopo de'Pazzi be found?_

Again, the music subsided a bit as Baroncelli thought hard, his small body trembling horribly at the Assassin's grip. But in the end, he too bit back stubbornly.

_Kill me Assassin,_

_ I have nothing to tell! _

_ Betray the Pazzi and their influence?_

_ I'd sooner go to hell!_

Ezio growled and heaved this man off stage as well. Before anyone could blink, he had another Templar in his grasp.

_Antonio Maffei! A scholar, I've heard_

_ But if you don't tell me where to find Jacopo,_

_ You won't speak another word! _

The monk shrieked back:

_Devil Assassin!_

_ Get away!_

_ The whereabouts of Jacopo de'Pazzi,_

_ I cannot say! _

Ezio hurled the man off stage and heaved a frustrated sigh. He paced violently through the crowd as the music sailed into an interlude. After several minutes, he finally spotted the last man- and grabbed him.

_Stefano de Bagnone!_

_ My patience has run thin,_

_ This is a game I have no interest in!_

_ So before I beat you- tell me now!_

_ WHERE CAN JACOPO DE'PAZZI BE FOUND? _

The music peaked as the frightened old man began to sing;

_Alright! You've got me!_

_ Stay your blade, Assassin, I'll speak!_

_ You'll have to search the roman garden,_

_ To find the man you seek!_

Ezio grumbled a musical response:

_I do not understand your words, Templar,_

_ Explain or taste the dirt!_

Stefano seemed even more afraid now, and sang faster:

_We are all going to a meeting tonight,_

_ Under the stars, in a grassy field,_

_ It is here you will find Jacopo and his masters,_

_ But weapons they will wield! _

He took a deep breath before the next stanza:

_Follow Jacopo after church,_

_ He will show you where to go,_

_ Now please may I leave, master Assassin?_

_ I have told you all I know! _

Ezio considered for a few moments, and his hold on the old monk slackened slightly. Then his expression hardened and he spoke:

_No, Stefano,_

_ I'm afraid I cannot let you live,_

_ Requiescat en Pace, my friend,_

_ I shall listen to the advice you give. _

Then the orchestra came to an abrupt halt as the Assassino dramatically raised his left arm and killed the monk with the device on that wrist. The curtain went down on light applause, signaling the end of the scene.

[..]

The curtain rose several minutes later on an interesting set- it was quite dark, filled with thin smoke that seemed to give an appearance of night. The Assassin was on stage, but hiding in some bushes, as the lights helpfully pointed out. There was some murmuring backstage, and suddenly a group of dark robed people appeared, strolling casually across the set. They were chatting amongst themselves, almost too quietly for the audience to hear. After a bit of walking, they stopped in their places and turned to one another, continuing the conversation.

"I had expected the others to be with you, Jacopo," One black-hooded man, quite short, glowered, "This is disturbing."

"Yes, _maestro,_" Another figure said quickly, pulling down his hood to reveal an old man with a nice hat (how this hat fit under his hood, Ezio could only guess), "I simply cannot fathom what has happened to them!"

"I'll tell you!" The third black robed figure yelled arrogantly, "They were killed by that damned Assassin _your _family can't seem to get rid of!"

"It isn't _my _fault!" Jacopo, the old man, insisted, "It's Francesco's! I always knew he was a bit stupid, but-"

"Ha!" The arrogant figure interrupted, "You Pazzi are all the same! Making sorry excuses for yourselves-"

"Well I'm afraid we can't all be as _perfect _as you Venetians, Emilio!" Jacopo snarled.

"ENOUGH!" The short Templar bellowed, silencing the two. He glared at them, waiting a full five seconds before continuing. He rounded in on Jacopo with narrowed eyes;

"We put our faith in you," He explained venomously, "Put our trust in you and your family- and you repaid us with inaction and incompetence! How do you expect me to respond to this?"

Jacopo looked down, ashamed, "…I don't know…" He mumbled.

The short Templar frowned and quietly unsheathed his sword, "Don't worry," He said as he brought it up, "I do."

There was a loud shriek as the weapon ran through Jacopo's chest, and the audience gasped as blood spurted all over the Templar's clothes. On this cue, Ezio jumped out of the bushes, sword unsheathed:

"How dare you!" He yelled angrily, "I was going to kill Jacopo de'Pazzi! And I spent so long preparing for it!"

"Sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassin!" The murderer sneered, "But I'm afraid we have to be going now!"

And so he and the other Templar waddled swiftly off stage before Ezio could even make another move.

"Curse you, Templar scum!" Ezio cursed after them, stomping furiously off stage. No one bothered with Jacopo's bleeding carcass.

END OF ACT II.


	4. Act III

ACT III

[...]

"It was at this time I decided visit my old friend, Leonardo da Vinci." The hooded actor's disembodied voice explained to the bored audience. The curtain had been pulled up, but the lights were still off, only enabling the viewers to see the white shadow of the Assassin. "However, it seemed another twist awaited me."

The lights finally went on, revealing the usual Florentine setting. Ezio was in the corner, gradually making his way across to a large building. He reached it and began pounding on the door.

"Leonardo!" He called, "Leonardo!"

This went on for a few more seconds, but slowly it became apparent to all that something was supposed to happen. The Ezio actor turned a bit, hesitantly taking a look around the stage when nothing transpired. With a small shrug, he turned back to the door, pounding with far more force:

"LEONARDO!" He shouted, eyes darting around to the curtain, "LEONARDO!"

At this time there was a tiny squeak from off stage, and then a small figure was forcefully propelled on. As the audience got a better look at it, the creature appeared to be a small child, wearing a man's tunic and beret and scared out of his mind. On trembling knees, he shuddered his way closer to the other actor, who was beginning to remark him with annoyance.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi despiace, signore," He gulped, "Maestro Leonardo is not home. He was commissioned to move his entire workshop to Venezia!"

There was a silence as the child took another large swallow. The silence seemed very odd, and Ezio leaned forward a bit with raised eyebrows. It was as though someone had forgotten their cue...

The Assassin onstage cleared his throat:

"...And what was this, for Leonardo...?" He prodded the shaky actor quietly.

The child paled considerably- apparently, he had forgotten his line.

"Um!" He squealed- the hooded actor's gaze on him intensified, as though he had purposely attempted to sabotage the performance, "It's...It's..." He frowned, thinking hard.

"It's quite an opportunity!" He gasped out, suddenly remembering.

"Grazie mile, friend." Ezio said quickly, shooing the smaller actor off stage, then following suite himself.

Surprisingly, the applause were somewhat dimmer for this scene...

[...]

The lights came back on to reveal a different backdrop this time. Instead of the usual Florentine houses, there were grassy fields specked with a few mountains in the distance. A rainbow would not at all have looked out of place (though there wasn't one).

The subject of the scene was a large wagon- or what seemed to be one. In truth, it was a large brown sheet of paper, held up by supports not seen from the audience, but which the Assassins could easily assume were right behind it. In any case, a short scarlet-cloaked man was straining to fix one of the broken wheels. Or at least, the wheel seemed to be broken. It was difficult to tell.

A few moments passed like this until Ezio made his appearance onstage, strolling briskly towards the wagon.

"Leonardo!" He greeted warmly.

"Ezio?" The blonde asked, turning slightly. At the sight of the grinning Assassino, he smiled a bit. Then added apologetically:

"I'm afraid I seem to have run into a bit of trouble..." He said.

"Let me see what I can do." Ezio chuckled, moving alongside the inventor.

Meanwhile, back in the bleachers, the real Ezio frowned at his best-friend's portrayer in confusion.

"Leonardo..." He whispered, leaning across to the man, "You aren't that short...are you?"

"No, of course not," The genius huffed indignantly, "I get the feeling the playwright does not like me very much. I wouldn't be surprised if that actor is not even over 5 feet!"

"At least they got your hair color right..." Ezio murmured comfortingly, spreading his hands as he returned to his seat.

Back on stage, the two had progressed to climbing up onto the wagon on supports not seen by the viewers. As Ezio flicked the reigns and invisible horses began to move forward, the music struck a happy tune.

As the music led up, the carriage shook a bit, as though it were really moving on the road instead of bobbing in place. Ezio and Leonardo shared a meaningful glance before breaking out together:

_Tumbling down the road,_

_ Not knowing what awaits,_

_ Off to Venezia we go,_

_ We are on our waaaaaaaaaaay! _

There was a small interlude while Leonardo took a deep breath. He then began to sing, in the sweetest voice:

_In Venezia, I know there are..._

_ Beautiful works of art!_

_ Such inspiration cannot be bought,_

_ It glows inside my heart!_

Ezio quickly began the next verse;

_But let us not forget,_

_ It's the Templars we are after!_

_ Venice is a rare jewel,_

_ And it must be their mission to grasp her!_

Both actors sighed knowingly- but as two flutes picked in, perking them up with staccato notes, they couldn't help but smile:

_So we go-_

_ Tumbling down the road!_

_ Not knowing what awaits!_

_ Off to Venezia we go,_

_ We are on our waaaaaaaaaaay! _

There was a burst of happiness from the music, which then slowly began to morph into something more ominous. There was a neigh from off stage, and both actors whirled around. Two men on horses (or what passed for them) galloped on, licking the carriage's heels. An arrow was hurled from behind the curtain- it missed the wagon by several feet, but the message had been made clear.

One of soldiers shouted out in song:

_Assassin!  
You think you can escape?_

_ We are here to cut you down!_

_ Running would be a mistake!_

Ezio replied (musically):

_Perhaps it would be, Borgia scum,_

_ But I will do it anyway!_

_ I'll fight to survive and avenge my family..._

_ Out of my path- you'd better stay!_

With that he turned back and urged the invisible horses to move faster. The music carried on desperately as arrows were exchanged between the two parties.

"Oh, this is sad..." Ezio (the real Assassin) muttered to himself in the audience, "This...This could not be farther from the truth."

"Hey!" An anxious whisper struck him from behind, "_Silenzio! _I'm trying to watch this part!"

Ezio turned back up to the barely visible audience member with a skeptic glare. Then he merely shrugged and turned to Rosa, who sat beside him.

"Wake me up when something interesting happens." He murmured in her ear, making himself comfortable on her shoulder.

"Hmm," From the hum in her voice, he could tell she was smiling, "Define 'interesting'?"

"Oh, you wouldn't take advantage of a tired young man, would you?" He yawned, shutting his eyes.

[...]

"Ehi, Ezio, wake up!" The young man awoke with a snort, flapping his gummy eyes open, "I think you'd like this part!"

He stared down at the stage, which had changed (not that drastically) since he had dosed off. Instead of green fields, there was what appeared to be a dock. The ground was lined with panels of wood, and he spied himself, Leonardo, and another man already on stage.

"You...You don't have a pass?" The Leonardo actor was gaping, staring at Ezio accusingly, "What do you mean, you don't have a pass?"

"_Calma, amico!" _The Assassin said. His hood was down, exposing his brilliant blonde hair- something Ezio already despised greatly. "I'll come up with something!"

"You'd better!" Leonardo sounded as though he was close to tears, "I have been planning this trip for months! Why didn't you tell me you 'didn't have a pass' BEFORE we LEFT?"

"Hey, hey!" Ezio continued defensively, "_Non ti preoccupate, _Leonardo!"

Leonardo nodded curtly and moved closer to the still unidentified man on the stage. Ezio shuffled a little bit left, then heaved a heavy sigh.

"What am I going to do...?" He wondered, apparently unaware that Leonardo was only a few feet away from him. Luckily, the actor pretended not to hear, as he had mysteriously frozen.

Just then, a sharp wail pierced the air:

"_AUITO!" _A woman shrieked, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Ezio immediately flipped around, his ears attracting magnetically to the source of the sound.

A royally-dressed redhead limped on stage, carrying something in her arms.

"HELP ME!" She howled, "AUITATAME!"

"Madonna, what's wrong?" Ezio asked urgently, rushing up to her.

"My...My..." she whimpered, unable to speak the words, "...My heel..."

"What has happened to it?" Ezio continued anxiously.

"It...It..." She held up the object cradled in her arms, which turned out to be a fractured shoe, "It snapped!"

As the actor Ezio gasped in horror, the real one covered his face with this hands- gathering stares from all his companions (a particularly amused one from Rosa- almost as though she was trying not to laugh).

"Here," Ezio handed the repaired shoe back. "It shall trouble you no more, _signora._"

The woman took the piece of footwear with a tearstained smile, testing out the heel as she slipped it back on. As it managed to upkeep her weight, she embraced the Assassin in a warm hug.

"Oh, _grazie, signore!" _She sighed gratefully, "I was so worried!"

Ezio waited somewhat impatiently for them to break apart, where she cleared her throat.

"Now, we must find you a reward." She stated.

"Actually," Ezio began, suddenly grinning as inspiration clubbed him over the head, "There is, perhaps, something you could help me with!"

"Name it and it is done, _amore._" The suddenly independent woman purred, moving closer to him.

Ezio backed away uncomfortably.

"I need you to get me on that boat." He blurted, pointing weakly to Leonardo and the other man.

"Oh." She dropped her arms and scooted away. "_Va bene..._I, uh...I can do that."

Purposefully, she strutted across the stage to the ferryman, who eyed her somewhat fearfully. She reared herself back to full height, took a deep breath, and promptly smacked him across the face. The ferrymen stood for a moment, dazed, then fell to the ground.

"Ok," she said, nodding at the blonde Assassin, "You're good now."

"_Grazie mile, signora." _He grinned at her, approaching his friends with a slight bow of the head.

Leonardo huffed impatiently as they boarded the boat.

"Good- at this rate, we'll make it to Venice by next week." The inventor muttered loudly as the curtain went down.

END ACT III


	5. Intermission

INTERMISSION

"Fried biscotti! Fresh, piping hot biscotti!" Ezio dully raised his eyes to the man draped with open boxes, all carrying the nose-wrinkling scent of fried oil, as he loudly made his way past, "Five florins a pop! Fresh, hot biscotti!"

"I take it you're not hungry, eh, Ezio?" Antonio asked as he approached the Assassin by his seat on the floor, slumped against the wall.

Ezio snorted in response and pulled his black hood down farther over his eyes.

"So..." Antonio inhaled and carefully set himself down beside the younger man, "How are you enjoying the performance?"

"Is that even a question?" Ezio replied dryly.

"I thought as much..." Antonio said, disappointed. There was a silence and Antonio frowned as his friend's gloomy attitude grew in intensity and proceeded to smother him. Intermission had begun some fifteen minutes ago- the viewers were calmly flushed from the stage area and now they clogged up the hallways. Ezio focused his smoldering gaze on a child playfully sprinting up and down the corridor, wearing a nearly-faithful Assassino costume (complete with a papery cape tied onto his right shoulder).

"According to the program," The thief master began, clearing his throat, "There are two more acts."

"_Bellissimo,_" The Assassin responded through gritted teeth, "another hour of this _cazzo _producer's attempts at ruining my reputation."

"Come now, Ezio," Antonio sighed, soothingly rubbing his hand on the man's shoulder, "It isn't so bad. Besides, Rosa and I ought to be in the next part! Aren't you just a bit curious?"

"No." Ezio said curtly and retreated beneath his hood for the second time.

"_Avanti,_" Antonio replied, rolling his black eyes, "Why won't you just be an adult about this?"

"Why won't you give up trying to convince me that this isn't a waste of time?" Ezio's disembodied voice fired back, muffled through his cloak.

"Alright, alright, fine." Antonio said slowly, standing. He brushed his tunic off before leaving the Assassin with one piece of advice, "I won't bother you anymore. Just remember- the playwright wrote this because he _admires _you."

Ezio heard the words, but they took a few moments to meld into him. _Admiration...? _He wondered...

"_Che cazzo...?" _He muttered, pushing back his hood as he scanned the hallway for the master thief. Suddenly, his vision was blocked by the figure of a small boy, dressed in a white hood and brown cloak. Ezio raised an eyebrow as the child scrutinized him in great detail for some unknown reason.

"Hmm," The boy mused, stepping back, "Your Assassino costume is pretty good, but your hood is the wrong color. And your scar is on the wrong side."

Ezio's eyes widened and the edges of his mouth twitched as the child swiftly turned and continued running down the corridor.

"...The scar is NOT on the wrong side!" He spluttered indignantly, diving beneath his hood yet again.

"Will the audience please return to the stage area!" A loud man with a bell announced, moving quickly through the studio, "The show is recommencing soon! Will the audience please return to the stage area!"

"So, Ezio," Rosa turned to the Assassin in her seat, green eyes glinting, "Ready?"

"Unfortunately," He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey- has either of you two seen Leonardo?" Antonio called nervously, gripping the edge of the seats as he leaned forward in the row, "I've been looking all over for him!"

"No," Rosa shook her head, her brown waves swinging in response, "Sorry."

Antonio grunted in annoyance and moved on.

"_Messere, _you really shouldn't be back here!" A stagehand tried desperately to shoo the genius from the shaded area, but his conviction could not be moved.

"I will leave soon, _bene?_" The artist said absently as he proceeded to search for his target.

"But the show is resuming!" The stagehand continued, crying out, "I cannot allow you to be here! I could lose my _job, _honorable _signore!" _

"_Calma, amico,_" Leonardo said, grasping the frightened man by the shoulders and forcing him to stare into his hypnotizingly blue eyes, "I will be gone in a matter of minutes. All I want is to speak to the actor who plays Leonardo da Vinci."

"But-!" The cast member stuttered, "But he is to be on stage soon!"

"Just one minute," Leonardo said soothingly, "That's all I need."

The stagehand gulped nervously and thought for a moment. Then he nodded shakily and the genius released him with a soft '_grazie'_. Leonardo waited anxiously for several long minutes, tapping his foot and folding his arms. Soon, hurried footsteps sounded across the wooden backstage and the artist turned to see his short lookalike frowning in annoyance as he tried in vain to free his wrist from the messenger's hand.

"I found him, _signore!" _The man announced, pulling to an immediate stop, "Now please- hurry up with what you wanted!"

"What is this?" The actor snarled, rubbing his sore wrist. His brown eyes ran over the true genius with contempt, "Who are you?"

"You play Leonardo da Vinci, _si?" _Leonardo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do," He nodded, "And I shall let you know I am supposed to be _onstage _in a few moments!"

"Well, I happen to have some important things to say," Leonardo's voice lowered tremendously and his blue eyes began to morph from curious and cheerful to menacing and black, "And you are going to hear them."

It seemed this unusual show of intimidation caught the smaller man by surprise, and he found himself unable to respond.

"_Bene,_" Leonardo began, nodding in approval, "Now- I happen to be a very good friend of _Messer _Leonardo, and I do not believe you are representing him properly."

"But-" the actor attempted, but Leonardo's voice was a knife to his words.

"You are too prompt, too arrogant, and too flimsy." He continued, "Tell me, what do you know of Leonardo? Anything?"

The actor clearly did not trust himself to speak, as the timid silence stretched on. The true artist seemed to grow taller by the minute and his stone-cold gaze was enough to frighten anyone. "Well?"

"N-N-Nothing, _signore,_" The man croaked, "I only listened to what the playwright told me to say!"

"Well then," Leonardo resumed bitterly, "I shall have to instruct you. First of all- you are playing a mastermind. A genius, painter, architect, scientist- whatever you want to call it. You must appreciate this."

"Of course, _messere,_" the man nodded quickly.

"Everything you say must sound _intelligent,_" Leonardo continued, "You must appear refined- but always open to friends. After all, relationships build and sustain our legacies."

"Certainly, _messere,_" he agreed shakily.

"And finally, the last thing you absolutely refuse to do-" Leonardo inhaled sharply, rearing himself back on his heels to deliver the final blow. The actor shrunk, paling considerably. The stagehand covered his eyes.

"-Smile!" Leonardo grinned, clapping the man on the shoulder, "Enjoy yourself!"

With that, the artist turned briskly and whisked himself through the exit, rushing back to the audience seats. The actor felt his jaw drop and stared after the mysterious blonde man in wonder- until the stagehand grabbed him and dragged him back to the stage, whispering fiercely about how late they would be.

END INTERMISSION


	6. Act IV

ACT IV

The room was buzzing like a beehive by the time the curtain finally went up on Act IV, scene I. The whispers were quickly shushed and all attention returned to the stage, where a "very" different set was being offered. Most of the area was filled with tall, paper towers- buildings- except for a split down the middle, filled in with bluish paper. Floating in the small river of paper was a boat- a gondola, to be exact. Ezio surmised he was looking at a pitiful model of Venice, but it was impossible to be certain.

Apart from the backround, a large pile of suitcases had amassed at the center of the stage, next to the gondola. Suddenly, the actors of Leonardo and Ezio could be seen entering stage left, and both bearing large heavy-looking boxes.

"Finally, we're here!" Leonardo cried, dropping his boxes on the sloped pile of luggage, "Venezia!"

Ezio was silent as he deposited his own baggage. The fake-artist wiped his hands on his tunic and turned to the brooding Assassin with a wide grin.

"Well?" He asked.

The white-hooded man shrugged and replied boredly, "It's just like any other city."

"Except for the stench, of course!" Leonardo joked.

There was a respective chuckle from the audience, which the red-cloaked actor noted with amusement.

"Now, I _insist _we find a tour guide!" The genius continued, turning his back on Ezio to move closer to the gondola.

"Leonardo, I doubt we have time for-" Ezio attempted, before he was interupted by a loud SLAM off stage. Both actors turned to stare as a small, stylishly dressed man danced his way onto the set.

"Did someone say, 'tour guide'?" The man asked, musically drawing out the last two words.

"I believe I did," Leonardo nodded, "And you are?"

The little man cleared his throat and prepared to sing, accompanied by a perky tune from the orchestra.

_Just call me Alvise,_

_ Messer Da Vinciiiii! _

_ You know Venezia has many sights,_

_ Let ME show you our grand city!_

The inventor seemed hesitant, but before he could do anything, the man known as 'Alvise' had already tackled him into the gondola and set to rowing energetically. Ezio sighed loudly and hopped in, before the boat could take off completely. As though invisible hands were tugging it, the set began to give way, until the boat was bobbing through an ocean of blue paper. A few buildings began to drift by the backround, hardly recognizable as landmarks of Venice. Alvise spared a hand to point at them, singing quickly:

_San Giacomo's church!_

_ Look at that tower!_

_ Ponte di Rialto!_

_ Spanning the river with such power!_

There was a short interlude as the most famous landmarks of the San Polo district disappeared. But Alvise and the tune started back up again (slightly more sinister this time) as a large, walled fortress, constructed mainly of formidable paper, emerged onto the scene.

_And that's Setaaaaaa!_

_ Hiding place of Emilio Barbarigo..._

_ I'd love to take a look inside!_

_ But you know the way it goes... _

This line apparently caught Ezio's interest, as his hooded head picked up and he began to sing:

_The way it goes?_

_ What do you mean? _

Alvise musically replied:

_Emilio has a quest, _

_ A noble one, I deem._

Leonardo chipped in, taking his hat worriedly into his arms as he frowned:

_A quest, you say?_

_ Whatever could it be?_

Alvise rolled his eyes as he continued:

_Emilio plans to unite,_

_ All of Venezia, you see._

_ Under a banner that belongs to he. _

Ezio sang loudly:

_Well I'm afraid I don't agree! _

Alvise gulped noisily and nodded, slightly frightened at the hooded-man's suddenly violent interest. Ezio lunged at the side of the gondola that faced Seta, watching the softly billowing fortress with enough intensity to set it on fire. That is, until the stagehands pulled it away and the gondola returned to land.

The tour guide cleared his throat for one final line as the music began to slow:

_Here we are, at your workshop,_

_ Ser…Da Vinciiiiii… _

_ Hope you enjoy your stay-_

_ And don't forget, if you need anythiiiiing…_

Pause. Smile.

_Just call for Alvise!_

The actor performed a stylish bow and then scooted himself offstage to appreciable applause. Leonardo watched him curiously until he was completely gone, and then turned to his new home with his hands on his hips.

"Well, that was certainly fun!" He chirped, spinning slightly as to face his chin to the audience.

"Indeed." Ezio said icily, brushing off his cape as he neared the studio.

"Care to come into my workplace, then?" Leonardo asked good-naturedly, and with a smile far too wide.

"I'd love to, Leonardo, but-" Ezio attempted, but suddenly there was a rumble off stage. Then, a group of green-clad actors burst onto the set, completely swallowing the two.

"Hey!" The Assassin yelped as the thieves buzzed past them, eager to make it to the other end of the stage. However this only made it look as though the bunch of them were trying to get into shape with a quick jog. The audience's attention focused itself on the smallest one- a thief who seemed to be lagging behind.

She stumbled across the stage, and when she finally made it to the other side, she turned to stare at the dumbstruck Assassin. For a moment, there was silence as the two characters eyed each other. Then-

"THHHHBBBB!" The female thief stuck her tongue out before disappearing to the left.

The white hooded actor tutted in frustration as the curtain went down.

[…]

The curtain rose soundlessly on the unchanged set of Venice (or whatever passed for it). The audience was blessed with a view of an exhausted, feet-trudging 'Assassino of Florence'. The actor dragged himself on-stage and heaved a sigh, a sight Ezio was finding himself a bit frustrated with. The white-hooded man looked around a bit, before straightening and speaking in a loud voice:

"Well, now I'm here in _Venezia,_" He announced, "But I'm so BORED! What am I going to do?"

Silence met his query, and he groaned- teasing a low chuckle from the audience. He smiled a bit at the attention and then pulled at his hood, taking a look at the background. Ezio grimaced as the stage light illuminated his shimmery golden locks.

"Oh, what's that?" The actor wondered, pointing at a large building somewhere in the distance, "I think it's the Palazzo della Seta!"

The actor's grin widened and he rubbed his chin as a marvelous idea appeared to be materializing.

"I ought to scale it, just for fun!"

Ezio moaned as the audience laughed at the Assassin's seemingly stupid manner. But before any catastrophe could take place, the same thief from the last scene bolted on set, shoving past Ezio rudely. She tried to make her way towards Seta (still magnificently drooping in the background), but Ezio grabbed her wrist.

"You!" He gasped, "I remember you!"

"Let go of me!" She cried, squirming. "I don't have your money, _gruelo!"_

In the audience, Ezio eyed the woman beside him with slight amusement, and tapped her hand for attention.

"Getting soft, Rosa?" He murmured as the two characters began to struggle, "_Gruello? _Really?"

"_Chiuda la bocca,_" She huffed, but smiled, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her cap-less ear.

Meanwhile, back on stage, the situation had worsened. Guards had appeared now, armed with bows and arrows pointed menacingly at the two. Ezio and 'Rosa' exchanged worried glances.

"We have you surrounded, thief!" One announced, "Stop running!"

"Never!" Rosa declared, hands on her hips.

The guard notched an arrow in his bow and let the string loose- but instead of firing with deadly speed, the arrow seemed to float in slow-motion. With much difficulty, it managed to make its way across the stage, to where Rosa stood defiantly.

Finally, the arrow finished its journey, lodging itself firmly in a fold of the actress' vest. The small thief inhaled sharply and seized her stomach with both hands, staggering backwards into Ezio.

"No!" She wheezed, clutching the taller actor's clothing for support, "You must save me, Auditore! I beg of you! I am sorry I stole from you!"

"Madonna!" The Assassin held her close as her body went limp, "Though I hardly even know you, I cannot allow such harm to befall a woman!"

In the audience, Ezio and Rosa subconsciously began to scoot farther from each other awkwardly.

Meanwhile, the actor 'Ezio' scooped 'Rosa' into his arms (with some difficulty), and whisked her off stage as boldly as possible. The guards pursued them until the stage was empty, which was when the curtain came down.

[…]

The curtain rose on an already full set, which gave the audience quite a bit to take in. Ezio still held a limp Rosa in his arms, but the two of them were smothered with some sort of red pigment. A distinct smell wafted up from the stage to those who were close enough to detect it, but was hard to specifically distinguish. The props included a long table, several chairs, and a door. Two or three other thieves crowded around the Assassin as he put their sister on the wooden board gently.

"What should we do?" Ezio asked them carefully.

"We will fetch Antonio!" The thieves chimed, rushing out of the area.

The two actors were then left in silence. After a few moments, Rosa lifted her head weakly.

"Thank you for saving me," She said in a voice clearly too loud to belong to a dying person.

"Anything for a lady," Ezio responded with a charming grin to the spectators, "But I never caught your name…"

"Rosalina," She said quietly, with a faint smile.

"Rosaline?" Rosa echoed in an infuriated whisper. Ezio chuckled. "They got my _maledetto _NAME wrong?"

"They were pretty close," Ezio replied with amusement, "At least they got your hair color."

"_Cazzo _playwright…" She muttered, arms folded. Suddenly there was a kick at their seats from above, and another viewer shushed them harshly.

"I'm watching this!" The stranger seemed deeply affected, "_Silenzio!" _

Back onstage, a thief reappeared.

"_Messer _Antonio will be here shortly!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing to do but wait until then…" Ezio said with a sigh, stroking Rosalina's paling face. There were a few more moments while the Assassin and the thief watched each other, until-

"Rosalina!" A strong, yet pleasant voice erupted from the curtain as a tall and handsome man (stylishly dressed) emerged, "My dear Rosalina! Daughter, what has happened?"

"Oh, father!" Rosalina wept, "I am afraid!"

"She has been shot!" Ezio cried, suddenly terrified, "What will we do?"

"Everyone, calm down," Antonio said soothingly, "I will fix this. Bartolo!"

A thief ran forward. Antonio turned to him determinedly.

"Go and fetch my equipment!"

The man nodded solemnly and disappeared off stage. The thief master ran a hand through his shockingly beautiful black waves as he gazed down lovingly on the whimpering thief who grasped his hand.

"Antonio," Ezio wondered, tested the name on his tongue, "Who exactly are you?"

"I am many things," Antonio said intelligently, "But we will discuss them later. I want to thank you for rescuing my daughter, Rosalina."

Ezio seemed to be replying when Bartolo flew back onstage with a large metal tray.

"Here are your tools, _signore!" _He reported breathlessly, offering the sharp implements to his master.

Antonio took them somberly and glared down at the bloody stump in Rosalina's stomach.

"Ezio," He began, "I'm going to need you to hold Rosalina while I pull the arrow out."

"Certainly," The Assassin nodded, and he tightened his grip on the girl's shoulders.

There was a disturbing yelp of pain as the arrow was removed, without Antonio breaking a sweat. He neatly disposed of it while Ezio rubbed Rosalina's middle with a cloth. Meanwhile, it seemed the thief had fainted.

"Good work, Ezio." Antonio said flatly.

"How do you know my name?" He responded, looking up from Rosalina warily.

"Your work is well known in Venice," Antonio continued, "But come- we shall talk about these things in my study."

Ezio nodded again, and several thieves appeared back on stage to transport Rosalina off it. Antonio waved slightly and then exited to the right.

"I hope this 'Antonio' has a job for me," Ezio said to himself loudly, "Or else…this stay in _Venezia _is going to be quite boring!"

Despite all the drama, the audience still gave a small laugh.

Ezio and Rosa exchanged disturbed glances as the curtain went down.

[…]

"So, you had a proposal for me?" The hooded actor asked nonchalantly, settling into the study's chair.

"Indeed," Antonio cleared his throat, "And what a proposal it is…"

Ezio groaned as he heard the orchestra strike up yet another song. The glamorous actor playing Antonio reared himself to full height, taking a deep breath before launching into his solo:

_Venice, the city of opportuuuuunityyyyy… _

_ Where the streets are paved with gold and silver tiiiiiiiiiiides… _

_ But we must make sure,_

_ To keep the people in check,_

_ And remove the bloody tyrants that they never would suspect! _

"Emilio Barbarigo?" The Assassin asked as the music lead to an interlude, "Is it he you would have me kill?"

"We've already killed him." Antonio clarified with a shake of his head. The deep music plodded on as the two sat in thought for a moment.

"I know!" The tune sparked as enlightenment hit Ezio's expression, "Why don't we kill the Doge Moncenigo?"

Antonio grinned, "What an excellent idea!"

Ezio stood excitedly to sing his part:

_The proud basilica overlooking the cittyyyyyyy!_

_ Behind its large white walls awaits our preeeeeeeey! _

_ We'll sneak in,_

_ Stick a sword in 'im, _

_ And free Venezia from this cursed Dogeeeeeee!_

Antonio frowned, and responded musically:

_But what of the walls?_

_ I know they can't be scaled._

_ The area's thick with guards,_

_ And assaults always fail! _

Ezio replied with a smile (and a tune):

_Don't worry, my little friend!_

_ I've invented a machine,_

_ While using it, a man can fly,_

_ And pierce the heart of the Duke's regime! _

"Ezio, you truly are a genius!" The thief proclaimed, and the two danced to the ever-cheerful music. After a good round of drunk-like stumbling, they sang together:

_Death to Moncenigo!_

_ He'll drop tonight!_

_ Venezia will be free!_

They paused as the music came to a climax.

_ We'll finally win the fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!_

The actors froze as the music ended abruptly and the curtain shot down to cover them. The audience clapped loudly, and Ezio took the opportunity to cast a curious glance in Antonio's direction.

He smiled a bit when he noted the dropped jaw and wide eyes.

"Well I'll be…" He heard the man whisper, "I'm famous."

[...]

The curtain rose on an interesting spectacle. The scenary had changed, revealing the blonde Assassin to be perched on a very tall tower. On his back were what appeared to be a set of papery wings; only barely resembling those of a bat.

"_Cosa?_" Ezio whispered, frowning. He leaned to his right, addressing his friend, the genius, "Leonardo, what do you suppose he's doing?"

Leonardo did not immediately answer. Instead, he emitted what seemed to be a cross between a whimper and a growl. Ezio furrowed his brows further and turned his head to take in what he could of the artist's expression.

"My machine..." He cried softly, "How dare they mock my beautiful, my wonderful machine..."

The two were suddenly interrupted by a shout from the stage:

"Ezio, you are honestly a genius of engineering!" Antonio was proclaiming, "Who knew you had the ability to construct a machine capable of making a man FLY!"

"I know, Antonio!" The actor laughed modestly, "I didn't think it would work at first, but now I'm positive."

Ezio's eyes widened as he was suddenly struck with a sharp kick to the leg.

"_Ehi, _what was that for?" He hissed angrily at his friend, who crossed his arms and said nothing.

"All right, Antonio, stand clear!" The blonde announced, flipping his hood back up, "I'm going to jump!"

The orchestra set to a bold, heroic ballad as Ezio prepared to throw himself off the 'tower', glaring fiercely at the curtain stage left. He took a deep breath and then launched forward.

The audience gasped in unison as the machine swung across the stage on thick, black wires. 'Ezio' nearly slipped off several times, and the actor found himself grasping at the edge of the prop's wings for dear life. In a perfect pendulum impression, the flying machine proceeded to swing back, heading for the tower Ezio originally leapt from. It then proceeded to swing back and forth, to the amusement of all four Assassins in the crowd. Despite all of this, the actor still made a bold effort to say his lines:

"Yes!" He tried to sound confident, but it must've been a struggle, "I can...almost see the...Doge's palazzo! I'll be there...any...minute now!"

It seemed the stagehands were finally beginning to gain control of the violently-lunging flying machine, as the swinging calmed down some. When 'Ezio' was finally able to climb back into his original position, two more actors made their appearance stage right.

"Listen, Moncenigo!" A funny-looking man in a purple robe was waving his arms in desperation. The Doge, a skinny man with a disapproving grimace and nice hat, watched him. "The Assassins are coming!"

"No they aren't, Carlo, you paranoid _imbecile_." The Doge retorted with his nose in the air. The two continued walking until they were right underneath the now-sterile flying machine.

In an amazing, breath-taking stunt, 'Ezio' leapt from the machine and floated slowly down to the stage. The audience got a glimpse of his fearsome hidden blade right before it found the Doge's throat. Viewers gasped yet again, and the royal actor's eyes widened.

"Uh!" Carlo, the purple-robed man, gulped. Then he turned tail and sped off to the left, screaming:

"Guards! Guards! Assassino! He's killed the Doge!"

"Oh no you don't!" 'Ezio' shouted, grinning maniacally as blood flowed from the fallen ruler's mouth. He jumped up from his crouching position and hurled himself at Carlo, sending them both to the ground.

"Nooooo!" Carlo cried out as Ezio dramatically ended his life.

There was a moment of silence as the Assassin rose slowly from the corpse, whose mouth still hung open in unheard screams. A quiet 'flick' filled the auditorium as the hidden blade was sheathed, and 'Ezio' turned back to the audience.

"The Doge is dead." He said simply, "Now _Venezia-_"

Suddenly, the stage shook with dozens of running footsteps.

"Assassino!" Guards yelled from behind the curtain, "You won't get away!"

"That's my cue!" The Assassin said, ducking off to the right. The curtain went down on the two gaping bodies. As there were a few rounds of applause, the scene had been depressive and frightening. While the citizens of _Venezia _had never loved the Doge Moncenigo, they hadn't despised him. Witnessing his bloody murder brought silence to most of the spectators, who were slowly losing themselves in the performance.

"Ezio," Rosa asked cautiously, "You didn't actually _kill _the Doge, did you?"

"Of course I didn't," Ezio scoffed, rolling his eyes, "But the truth doesn't matter. It never has."

The thief lowered her green gaze sadly.

[...]

The next scene opened inside Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. The true artist seemed somewhat happier now that his counterpart was back on set, and busying himself amongst designs as always. Suddenly, there were two rough knocks off stage. The inventor's head whirled in the direction as 'Ezio' strode boldly into the room, his white hood pulled heavily over his face.

"Ezio!" The actor ran to him, giving the man a warm hug. "I'm so relieved you're alive!" There was a second pause as he then released the brooding Assassin. "I heard you killed the Doge. Is it true?"

"Yes," Ezio gulped, then nodded, "And now the entire city is after me!"

"Don't panic, _amico,_" 'Leonardo' patted him on the shoulder, and eyed him in a determined blue-glare. "It's _Carnevale _in _Venezia. _No one will recognize you."

"_Grazie a Dio!" _Ezio sighed heavily, collapsing on the workbench. His friend watched him worriedly. Slowly, the Assassin raised his head, and smiled shyly as though embarrassed.

"Eh...Leonardo?" He said quietly, "I hate to ask, but... Do you have mask I could borrow? I left all of mine in Monteriggioni."

"Of course," Leonardo chuckled, and turned his back for a moment. After doing some jostling through his robes, he pulled out a tin face mask, hardly complimentary.

"I'm sorry," He shrugged, "This is all I have spare."

"It is perfect," Ezio assured him with a grin and stuck it on. Pulling back his hood, it made his shimmery blonde hair seem even more out of place.

"Of course no one will recognize him," Ezio murmured from the audience mockingly, then frowned, "He couldn't look more unlike me!"

Rosa laughed quietly at her friend's deep distress.

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with?" Leonardo asked gently.

"Yes, there is," Ezio nodded, "It's about this new Templar Doge, Marco-"

"Marco Barbarigo?" The painter finished with his brows raised. "Didn't you already kill the Doge _once_?"

"_Si,_" The Assassin frowned, placing his hands on his hips, "But this time it's worse. I need to kill him, too."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ezio..." The inventor warned him sternly.

"Of course I do, Leonardo!" He joked, "I always do!"

The engineer made no reply and simply crossed his arms.

"Well, in that case," He inhaled sharply, "You might want to try the _Rosa della Virtu, _in the _Dorsoduro _district. Ask for Sister Teodora."

"Sister?" Ezio echoed, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," Leonardo cleared his throat with a few quick coughs, "Yes, sister. Now off with you!"

He swiftly shoved the Assassin (who still wore an amused grin) off the stage and heaved a sigh as the curtain went down.

END ACT IV


	7. Act V

ACT V

(final act)

[...]

The curtain rose on a lavishly decorated room. Red silk banners hung from opposite corners of the stage, and the entire space was filled with couches of every size and shape. These couches held what appeared to be an entire school of teenage girls, each wearing a uniform. The uniform consisted of, delicately, a dress that ended at the thigh.

It went without saying this was a brothel.

As things usually went, a knock sounded behind the curtain. The girls' heads whirled to the side in unison, as though perfectly rehearsed. However before any of the prostitutes could get up, an older woman appeared to the left.

"Don't move, girls," She said sharply, waving a hand, "I will take care of this one."

Ezio eyed what he assumed to be Teodora quizzically. She was in her mid to late thirties, and round to say the least. Her dress was ill-fitting, and she wore what seemed to be a white towel over her frizzy brown hair. Last but not least, her face was popping with warts and pimples, all of which make-up was trying desperately to correct. The Assassin frowned, momentarily reliving his first memory of _La Rosa della virtu _as he watched his actor counterpart enter. He remembered bowing graciously to the matron, before lifting his curious golden gaze and smirking on instinct. Despite being ten years his senior, he knew an attractive woman when he saw one.

Oddly, he felt the portrayal hardly did her justice. And that if she were in the audience (which he had no doubt she was), she would probably have ordered him to murder the playwright. Viciously.

"Are you Sister Teodora?" The actor on asked loudly, gesturing to the short woman.

"Indeed," She nodded.

"Pardon me, Sister," Ezio began jokingly, "But I thought you were a nun. This hardly seems like a church."

"A church?" Teodora repeated, apparently offended, "And why do you not think of this place as a church?"

"It seems...Well, I don't know..." Ezio led off, frowning in concentration as he attempted to link two thoughts into a comprehensible sentence.

"Girls!" Teodora snapped, spinning abruptly to face her flock, "I think this man needs to be educated in the ways of our religion!"

The prostitutes immediately assembled, springing off the couches and fitting themselves into formation like a finely trained swarm of bees.

A sweet tune drifted up from the orchestra, and the choir sang:

_Here at the Rosaaaaa,_

_ Della Virtu. _

_ We do many, many things,_

_ To make you feel good. _

_ We are all women of the church,_

_ We all pray to god,_

_ We just do it a bit differently,_

_ than you might've earlier thought._

There was a repeat of the chorus by the orchestra's violins, which Teodora used to grasp Ezio's arm and lead him across the stage.

_It all depends, _

She sang to him.

_On how you understand,_

_ religion, my son... _

_ For men to understand unity,_

_ With a woman, they must first become one. _

"She said that to you?" Leonardo whispered to Ezio, poking him gently to get his attention. Ezio turned to find his friend wearing a very awkward expression; somewhere between a grimace and a gag.

"Eh..." Ezio cleared his throat lightly, "It was...somewhat less strange when she said it to me in person."

Meanwhile, the courtesan-chorus was at another stanza:

_Here at the Rosaaaaa,_

_ Della Virtu,_

_ We can sing, we can dance and play,_

_ There's muuuch we can do._

_ It's a waaaay of life,_

_ And we do with what we have,_

_ It may seem grim to you although,_

_ You may not understand... _

Teodora cleared her throat for a gentle solo:

_Now you see, dear, the reason,_

_ Why we do, what we do..._

_ And why things look so different..._

_ At the Rosa..._

pause.

_Della..._

She took a deep breath, before launching into a pitch so high it could shatter multiple glasses.

_Virtuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! _

The curtain did not go down after the song, although Teodora curtsied politely at the somewhat shell-shocked applause.

The Assassino cleared his throat to get the matron's attention.

"Charming, Teodora," He said, and then lowered his tone, "But I'm here to speak to you about the Doge, Marco Barbarigo."

Teodora nodded firmly and turned to her girls once more.

"You are dismissed!" She announced, flipping a plump wrist in their direction. The girls smiled prettily and then neatly filed themselves off stage. The audience gave a set of respectable applause for their pleasant performance.

"I may be able to help you," Teodora said quietly, "My girls tell me Marco is holding a party in honor of _Carnevale._ You can sneak in and kill him there."

"_Perfatto,_" Ezio nodded with a grin, "_Grazie, Sorella._"

Teodora smiled back at him, a sight that was not particularly endearing. "I thought you might like to know- a girl entered here earlier. She said she wanted to speak with you."

"A girl?" Ezio asked, bewildered, "Rosalina?"

The matron shook her head, "I do not know her name. You can speak to her yourself soon enough, however."

"I shall," The Assassin nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me; I have a party to prepare for..."

Ezio bowed gracefully to the lady and exited the stage. The curtain came down soundlessly until the scraping of props against the wood floor interrupted.

[…]

It was a party, that much was certain. The blue banner of a background was speckled with brightly colored glass, constituting fireworks. Several actors were already on stage, and all of them wore great golden masks. A cheery waltz-type piece drifted from the orchestra pit. The guests held drinks, and laughed amongst themselves as the scene commenced.

To the right, the Assassino entered, newly-bought silver cape billowing formidably. He paused, observing the party before procuring a similar golden mask from his robes.

"This is the Doge's party, alright," He muttered loudly to the audience as he placed the covering over his face, "According to Teodora, Marco should be emerging any moment...Then I can strike with my new invention."

While he spoke of the invention, he fingered an odd-looking attachment on his right bracer. Then he quickly swept his cape over it and fell into the crowd, approaching the back of the stage.

There were a few moments of peace where absolutely nothing happened-until, on an elevated platform, a kindly old man strolled into view dressed in exquisite apparel. The chattering immediately halted and all actors gave the Doge their attention, glancing up at him in admiration.

"_Signore e signori!" _He announced, spreading his arms, "Welcome to _Carnevale!" _

A large blast sounded off stage in an effort to produce fire cracking noises- a ripple ran through the spectators as they jumped in their seats. The party guests clapped lightly in appreciation.

"No matter what the times, prosperous of sparse-" The Doge was saying, "_Venezia _will always have _CARNEVALE!" _

"He's making a speech..." The Assassin noted blandly, then rubbed his chin. "Now would be the perfect time to strike..."

However, he waited a few more seconds for the Doge to continue before pushing forward.

"This year, has been one of many different ideas," Marco said, smiling, "I am proud to say we have produced a large amount of art- all of it beautiful."

Now was when the Assassin made himself known. To the horror of all, he stood himself up on a large prop (in the shape of a table) and pointed a hand at the Doge menacingly. At that time, another cannon shot exploded into the room, louder by far than the others- and then the Doge dropped dead.

There was a shocked, still silence. No one could believe what had happened- so they all stood there with their mouths open, and glasses threatening to tip from their grasps. Then they began to scream:

"ASSASSINO!" The guests panicked, scrabbling off stage in every conceivable manner, "Guards! Assassino!"

Ezio grinned as he quietly disappeared from the scene.

[...]

"EZIO!" The girls squealed in delight as the Assassin entered the brothel, still smirking. He allowed the choir to ensnare him, giggling and grabbing at him uncontrollably as though they had been spending an inappropriate amount of time in Teodora's herb room.

"Were you successful, my son?" Teodora asked as she waddled onstage, furry eyebrow cocked.

Ezio nodded, "The new doge is dead."

"_Bene,_" Teodora replied, "There is someone to see you upstairs- I think you'd better go alone." Her suspicious eyes flickered over the whores plastered to his body.

The Assassin looked down at them comically, as though to say; 'what, these?' He then returned his gaze to the brothel madam and nodded again.

"_Grazie,_" He said and haphazardly attempted to make it across the room.

"Girls!" Teodora snapped, her voice sharp as a knife, "Let him through, please!"

There were a few laughs from the audience, but Ezio didn't see what was so funny. The eagle in the bleachers frowned as his counterpart staggered offstage, apparently heading for the establishment's staircase.

[…]

The only reason the curtain had gone down in the first place was because the scenery had now been slightly altered. The brothel couches had been cleverly blended to form a bed. The bedroom was quite stylish, as it happened- silky drapes all over, and candles swept lazily to suggest a more intimate air.

There were two actors on set- one of them, clearly female, was indistinguishable. She was wrapped in an indigo cloth dress, and a black cloak hid her face. The actress lay on the bed, casually tapping her foot against the smooth sheets. Her interest seemed to peak as Ezio entered the room.

Despite herself, Rosa watched the scene keenly.

"Ezio," A familiar voice purred, "I've been waiting for you."

Recognition dawned on the Assassin and he smiled, "Ah, yes," He chuckled, approaching the bed slowly, fingers moving to undo his shirt; "I haven't been able to see you for a while, have I?"

"You most certainly have not," the mystery woman said mischievously. "And I must admit- I thought you were with another lover for some time."

"No, _madonna,_" Ezio shook his head, suddenly serious, "There is only you for me."

"Then prove it," She grinned, "Come, sit with me, Assassin."

The Assassin pulled off his boots, joining her on the bed in his under tunic and pants. She immediately pulled him into a deep kiss, and he used it to remove her hood.

"I've missed you, Caterina."

Rosa's green orbs narrowed and she straightened.

"I'm not sure I can believe a womanizer like you," She sighed loftily as they fell into a more relaxed position on the bed's soft sheets.

"Caterina," He murmured, "Name one woman I could have possibly been with."

"What about that thief-girl, Rosalina?"

Rosa's heart leapt at the statement. Yes, what about her?

"Rosa?" The actor frowned for a moment, confused. Then he smiled easily. "Why, she is like a little _sister _to me!"

Caterina did not seem convinced. She huffed in disapproval and turned away from him, towards the audience.

"Besides," Ezio continued, a hand on her shoulder trying to pull her back. She relented somewhat and allowed herself a glimpse at his blue eyes, "How could she ever find out about…this?" He finished with a grin and a passionate kiss.

Rosa stood abruptly, weaseling her way out of the rows.

"Where are you going?" Antonio whispered fiercely, "Are you getting more refreshments?"

"I'm just getting some fresh air," She hissed, gathering her skirts and stumbling into the pathway.

"Well, get me a drink anyway," her foster-father said, returning to the scene, "_Café, _if they have it."

0-0-0-0-0

Rosa sighed, her own breath mingling with the soft night breeze. Absently, she noted the how extraordinary the design of the theater really was, with balconies conveniently placed outside the main stage area in a way that was both aesthetically pleasing and comfortable. Not to mention the view they provided of the sparkling city of canals.

But the view was not what the disguised-thief found herself thinking about. In all honesty, Rosa didn't understand why she was so upset. She knew it was just a play, a performance, a charade. She knew Ezio would never lie to her like that…But, did she really? The man was a womanizer, and apparently even strangers knew that. They knew enough about that to write a whole scene, she noted bitterly.

She shook her head. No, that scene was about as true as the color of the actor's hair. And yet… Rosa frowned, trying to stop her thoughts from spiraling.

"Damn him," She whispered to herself, head bowed, "Why is he so _cazzo _confusing…"

The thief spent a few more minutes outside of the theater, just watching the waves roll by. The river they arrived on was now silent- no gondolas ventured tonight, it seemed. Now and then, laughter and voices would peak from the main rooms, and the dull sound of it reached her like the cackling of ghosts. She shivered, despite the warm summer night.

"Rosa…?" Her senses perked at the low voice and approaching figure, "Are you still out here?"

She turned to find the equally-disguised Assassin behind her, a slight frown on his features.

"Yes," She replied tiredly. There was a short silence, in which he looked her over.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally, "The play is almost finished."

She smiled inwardly. How typical- of course Ezio would never have suspected anything wrong with the previous scene. Maybe she was being overly paranoid…And yet, a lot of her was quite miffed.

Rosa looked up at him, green eyes observing gold. This was an opportunity- she could really talk to him right now. About anything- about their hazy relationship, about his work, about the performance, the weather- anything. She could tell from his expression that at the exact moment, he would listen to anything from her.

She smiled at him, "Nothing," she said quietly, "Let's go back in. I believe Antonio will be quite angry if no one brings his _café._"

"Wait, you're sure?" Ezio asked, puzzled. But she was already striding ahead of him, and she didn't seem likely to turn back. He waited until she had neatly exited before heaving a sigh and shaking his head.

"Women," He muttered, "So damn confusing…"

[…]

"About time!" Antonio hissed fiercely upon receiving the steaming cup. He cradled said object gently as he allowed the two to return to their seats, "I thought you had completely forgotten about me!"

"How could we have forgotten the magnificent Antonio and his bottomless stomach?" Ezio remarked dryly, and was immediately hushed by a viewer.

Finally settled into their positions, the Assassin and the thief studied the set with curiosity. It appeared to be a Venetian walkway, as evidenced by a randomly strewn gondola and several tall buildings. 'Ezio' was already on set, and he seemed quite worried about something or other.

"Oh no!" He cried to the audience, palms on his cheeks, "They've found me!"

"Hold it right there, Assassin!" The guard captain of Venice, as was made quite clear by the cast via a very large emblem, announced as he marched on set with a sword grasped firmly in his hand, pointed at the hero himself.

"You'll never take me alive!" The blonde swore as he was quickly surrounded.

Violent music erupted from the orchestra as a marvelous battle scene commenced.

"That's certainly interesting…" Ezio mused from the bleachers as he watched his counterpart kick a man in the stomach, "I can't say I remember this happening…"

"Hmm," Leonardo agreed- Ezio was not particularly surprised to see he had sat through the entire performance so far, without a single interruption- "Perhaps this is the playwright's idea of your future, Ezio."

Meanwhile, the scuffle was increasing in importance, as 'Ezio's lunges had become quite desperate, and it was clear he was tiring. The guards just kept coming, and soon the stage was nearly full. Finally, after several minutes of struggling, the Assassin surrendered.

The guards grinned at each other as they bound the young man and swiftly carted him off stage, leaving the audience to wonder in terror what would become of him as the curtain leapt to the floor.

[…]

The curtain rose, but the set was dark. Nothing was visible through the thick, inky black- except for the few wooden planks jutting out from the stage's front. Ominous music rose from the orchestra, setting the Assassins on edge as they observed warily.

A disembodied voice began to sing in low tones:

_The notorious Assassin of Florence,_

_ Was at least brought to kneel,_

_ Before the superior force,_

_ Of the law's cold steel. _

_ Days passed by,_

_ From inside his gloomy cell, _

_ Until it was announced,_

_ That his execution was held. _

The stage lit up dimly, and the audience was allowed a small glimpse of the same execution set from the first act. But instead of a family bound to the noose, it was the Assassin himself. The music surged throughout the room like a snake, loudening here, quieting there…Until, through the murky lighting, the viewers finally saw the body fall with a unified gasp.

_It was over, finished, done,_

_ The young man had breathed his last,_

_ Even if revenge was what he wanted,_

_ It remained far from his grasp. _

A figure appeared on set and walked in front of the curtain as it lowered itself slowly. The lights focused on him, clearly not a part of the cast. He glanced around sadly as the music slowed, drawing closer to an ending for the final song of the performance.

_And now our story is told,_

_ A tragedy indeed,_

_ Of a man turned evil when evil was done,_

_ In order to punish corruption and greed. _

The melancholy tune ended as the man walked off stage. The curtain went up on the cast from Act I, who bowed neatly as a new tune began. The audience, a bit sore from the length of the performance, found it in them to wait a while longer while the actors credited each other with sweeping bows and curtsies. After Act I followed Act II- mercenary and guard dancers alike lined the set, clearing the way for the actors of Francesco and Vieri de'Pazzi, who both looked quite well rested. The remaining acts followed suit, and after several minutes the curtain went down for the final time.

Light slowly illuminated the large auditorium as theater workers requested that the viewers please leave in an organized fashion. The four Assassins clambered to their feet, popping stiff joints and straightening out their apparel before melding into the slow-moving stream of people leaving the area.

As they traversed the worn streets of _Venezia's _midnight, Ezio cleared his throat to speak- no one had said anything since the fate of the Assassin had been revealed to them.

"That…" He commented brokenly, "…Wasn't a good play."

"You're telling me," Rosa agreed, leaning gently on his arm.

"Truly not what I expected," Leonardo admitted with a small shake of his blonde head.

"But the effects were nice…" Antonio remarked with a quiet smile, which everyone proceeded to ignore until they were safely in bed in their respective homes.

END OF ACT V.


	8. Epilogue

...The next day was just as beautiful as its previous. The streets were as peaceful and clear as water, birds darted between the branches of laughing trees while singing their tranquil songs. The pleasant weather was quite tempting, but the vacation day was over and the group had work to return to.

Rosa yawned and pulled at her hair as she lumbered around the guild halls, only to find Ezio sitting contemplatively at a desk facing away from her, his form hunched. Curiously, she approached him. She got near enough to pick up one or two of his deep mutterings:

"Blonde..." He mumbled to himself, fingers drumming against each other, "What part of me looks blonde...?"

Directly one floor above, the master of the establishment was cheerfully pulling out a large writing tablet. Antonio set the tablet down on his desk and whipped out a thin quill. With a grin far too broad, he scribbled a phrase at the parchment's head. A casual glance revealed the words: '_The thrilling tale of Antonio Il Ladro.' _

Far across the district, Leonardo da Vinci sat at his workbench, looking quite distracted. With a sigh, he closed his notebooks and wandered to the next room, a stand-in bedroom for when he worked too late. The genius opened a cabinet door, procuring a full length mirror- which he wheeled out. After securing its position beside the bed, he stared at his reflection for a good long time.

He frowned, "...I'm not that short, am I?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day progressed, each to their own business- the only exception being the Bartoni household. Judging by the position of the sun, it must have been close to noon, but the playwright had ordered that no one disturb him. Luigi always slept late after a major performance.

He had left the theater last night beaming, and his friends had proclaimed him bright enough to power the whole city. Why shouldn't he celebrate? After months of writing, rehearsing, aggravation, and large sums of florins, it was finally over. Now all he needed were reviews- and he couldn't wait to receive them.

Luigi yawned, cranking his droopy eyes open. His joints snapped and popped as he attempted to climb out of bed. Swinging his legs over the side of the soft mattress, the writer raised his eyebrows as he noticed a small note on his bed stand. Bewildered, he stood in order to get a closer look.

Bartoni gasped in fright- in his sleepy haze, he had failed to notice the letter had been impaled by a very sharp and intimidating knife! The silver weapon was thoroughly embedded in his wood night-stand, and did an immaculate job of making sure the note didn't make a move.

Trembling, the playwright carefully yanked the knife from the stand. He set the horrid thing down on his bed and grasped the note with shaking, aged hands.

"_Messer Bartoni," _It began, handwriting beautiful enough to belong to a prince or banker, "_I attended your performance last night. And I was not amused." _

Luigi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he read the next few lines- by now he had realized exactly whom he was being addressed by:

"_If word ever reaches me that you have written another script regarding a notorious figure," _it continued, "_You will not live long enough to see it performed." _

_ "Thank you for your cooperation." _

It was signed Ezio Auditore da Firenze. In parentheses, _'Il Assassino'_.

The writer felt as though he may faint any moment. He jumped several feet when his door was suddenly kicked open- but it was only his maid.

"_Messer _Bartoni!" She cried, "We thought you were still at the theater! _Signore, _you must get dressed, the critics wish to speak to you of your performance last night!"

Luigi found himself unable to speak- and instead emitted an odd croaking noise.

"_Signore?" _The maid cocked her head, and approached him worriedly, "Are you sick? You are so pale...You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"A ghost..." He whispered. He looked down at the note, remembering he still held it, and put it down. He turned to his maid, who was now staring at him quite questioningly.

"Bernadetta," He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Cancel the meetings."

"What?" She exclaimed, jaw dropped, "You must be ill, _signore! _You can't possibly-"

"Cancel them!" Luigi replied, "And tell them I'm quitting!"

The maid seemed lost for words. She stuttered several times, but nothing comprehensible left her mouth. Finally she simply inclined her head, and muttered '_si, signore'. _

Luigi sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, feeling utterly exhausted despite just waking up. He picked at the knife beside him idly.

His work here finished, a hooded figure made his way down from the rooftops with an accomplished smirk.

END OF SHOW.


End file.
